


Loving Him Was Red

by Shania16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Crying, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Interviews, Oblivious, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sarcasm, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Teasing, famous au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shania16/pseuds/Shania16
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Sebastian Stan One-Shots.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	1. wink wink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little flirting

You were greeted by applause as you made your way to the couch. You were doing yet another interview for your new movie "Here, With Me". Today you were on the Late Late Show with James Cordon. You shook his hand and then sat down, he took his seat across from you.

"It's good to see you again! How have you been?" James asked once the applause settled. "I've been good, as you know, the movie is being released tomorrow." You paused as the crowd erupted in applause. "Which I'm excited for."

"Well we've all seen the previews, and I think I can speak for everyone by saying it's one of the best movies of all time." James said in a slightly joking voice which made you and the audience laugh.

"Well I'll be sure to thank you when I accept my Oscar." You joked back. "Now, as we've seen in the previews, you play a widow that lost her husband in the war." You nodded as he explained. "But you start seeing him in your house as a ghost after you've moved on to a new lover." You nodded again confirming his explanation. 

"Well my question for you is, do you have a lover in real life?" You burst out laughing at his question, not expecting it. "Um no I don't." You giggle out. James gave you a mischievous look. "See I'm not sure if I believe you because yesterday we had Sebastian Stan on and, well why don't we just roll the clip." James gave you a cheeky smile, amused by your confusion.

\-----Clip from Yesterday-----

“Now, Sebastian, any new films you're excited for?” James asked cheekily. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head slightly in amusement. 

“Well actually, there is a film being released in a couple days that I’m really excited to watch.” He explained, making sure to put emphasis on ‘really’.

James smiled brightly “Oh and why is that? Could it be because the star of the movie is Y/N?” He teased him waiting for his response.

Sebastian paused before answering. He could feel his face getting warm and tried to contain his smile. “Well I just think the cinematography is stunning, and the camera work, just-wow.” Even he knew his answer was awful.

“It has nothing to do with the beautiful, talented, stunning lead actress.” He tried to keep his face neutral as he explained but he felt a smile creeping.

“Mhm” James replied. “Well she will be here tomorrow, so I’ll be sure to mention to her how excited you are to see the ‘cinematography’ in the movie.” “Oh god.” Sebastian muttered, putting his face in his hands.

\-----End Clip-----

You're sure that your face is beet red. "So, thoughts?" James asked, eager for your response. "Well I can confirm that the cinematography is truly stunning." You managed to get out, you couldn't contain the big smile on your face. James just let out a laugh and cut to commercial. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One thing you enjoyed about red carpet interviews was how short they were. Also, your agent could pull you away if you were feeling uncomfortable. 

You made your way to the first interviewer. "How are you tonight Y/N?" The woman was holding out her microphone for you to answer. "I'm great! Excited!" You truly were excited, you couldn't wait to see the movie in full with everyone else.

"Wonderful! Now, I must say that you are looking gorgeous tonight." The camera pans up and down your dress. "Thank you, it's Prada." You pull the skirt of your dress out a little so they can see the detail.

"One could even say that you are 'a beautiful, talented, and stunning' lead actress." The woman teased you, clearly having seen the interview from the other day. It caught you off guard but you tried not to show it. "Well if other people want to call me that, I'm certainly not stopping them." You teased back smiling at the camera.

After a few questions about the film the interview ended and you were guided to the next one, and the next one, and the next one. It felt like each interview was the same. They would ask about the movie, and then mention what happened during the James Cordon interview a couple days ago.

You made it to your last interview on the carpet. By this point you just wanted to go inside and see the movie, but you knew you just had to grin and bear it.

"How are you tonight Y/N?" The woman asked. You were pretty sure she was from E!news. "I'm great. I'm very excited to see the movie!" You answer, giving emphasis on 'very'. 

"That's great! This movie isn't like the other movies you've been in. Can you tell us why it captured your interest?" Her question threw you off slightly. No one really bothers with deep questions anymore.

"Well I'm usually cast in sports movies or superhero movies, which I love by the way. But when I read the script to this I literally envisioned myself playing the lead. The story is just so captivating and also sad in parts, since I play a young widow. It isn't like anything I've done before, but it's probably one of my favorite movies that I've been in." You tried to keep your explanation short, you felt like you could talk about the story for hours.

"I love that you're so passionate about the story, I think it shows in your performance how into the script you are." The interviewer complimented. You smiled and thanked her.

"But the men in the movie are pretty gorgeous too so that's a plus." She joked, trying to keep the interview light. You let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I would say that certainly helps." You joked back.

"Are there any gorgeous men in your life currently?" She asked with a smile. You internally groaned but kept a smile on your face. "Nope, just me, myself, and I." You said humorously. 

"Well, then can I ask what your thoughts are on Mr. Sebastian Stan?" The woman asked with a teasing look on her face. You paused briefly, thinking of how to answer the question.

"You mean other than the fact that he's a beautiful, talented, stunning actor?" You threw the words that have been quoted to you all night out, wanting the teasing to end. The woman's face light up, ready to push for more answers, but the camera man signaled that the time was up. 

"That he is. Looks like we're out of time, sadly. I hope you enjoy your movie!" She rushed out. You thanked her and your agent lead you inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your phone was blowing up, which annoyed you immensely. You were trying to get a nap in before going to an photo shoot. Everyone was texting you to check Twitter which made you roll your eyes. You didn't really like Twitter but had to keep it to make posts about your movies.

You tiredly reached out for your glasses so you could see what everyone was bothering you for. You opened Twitter and went to the trending page. Your confusion quickly shifted to shock as you saw what was at number one. 'Y/N and Sebastian, 90,000 people are tweeting about this'. 

"What the hell..." You muttered as you tapped on the topic. It lead you to several posts talking about some interview. You scrolled through, trying to find a video for what they were talking about, which didn't take long.

The video was about an interview Sebastian did on Ellen. You bit your lip nervously as you waited for the video to load. On your screen showed Sebastian sitting across from Ellen on a chair.

\-----Interview-----

"So Sebastian, I hear that you're contract with Marvel has you doing nine movies?" Ellen asked getting immediate loud cheers from the audience. Sebastian smiled glancing at the audience members. "How does everyone know that?" He jokingly asked

"Well with a body like that I'm not surprised they want you." A picture of Sebastian shirtless popped up on the big screen, making all the ladies in the audience scream. "Oh god." Sebastian muttered out, slightly embarrassed seeing himself half naked.

"Don't be shy! Clearly you're very good looking." Ellen teased, making Sebastian nervously laugh. "But the Winter Soldier has been through a lot in the past few movies. Can you tell us where his story arc is going?"

"I honestly have no idea." Sebastian laughed out. "They don't really tell me these things, I just show up when they tell me to." The audience laughed at his answer.

"So you could die and they still wouldn't tell you?" Ellen joked. "Well, where would you like the story to go?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it would be cool to explore his new relationships, now that he's gaining his sense of belonging back. Y'know, we see him starting to build a friendship with Falcon, so I think it would be interesting to dive into that aspect of his life." Sebastian explain seriously.

"Relationships huh? Do you think the Winter Soldier will get a love interest?" Her question made the audience holler. Sebastian smiled, shaking his head. "I don't think the Winter Soldier is ready for that. He's too insecure about his metal arm." Sebastian joked, somewhat trying to change the subject. 

"A lot of people 'ship' the Winter Soldier with other Marvel characters, like Black Widow or Captain America. How do you feel about that?" Pictures of the characters showed up on the big screen.

"Ship? What does that even mean?" Sebastian asked, he's never been good with those types of lingo. "Like a relationship. They think you would be a good couple." Ellen explained. "Like how people 'ship' you and Y/N." Ellen suddenly teased. 

The crowd screamed and applauded loudly as Sebastian's face turned a deep red. He sunk into the chair and hid his face in his hands for a moment. He removed his hands to see that Y/N's picture was being displayed on the big screen. He looked at your picture for a few seconds, marveling at your beauty, before turning back to a grinning Ellen.

"Y'know it's funny." He cleared his throat. "We've never actually met each other." Sebastian said, trying to deflect the question. Ellen's smile widened. "You two flirt an awful lot for not having met each other." Ellen stated a matter-of-factly. 

Sebastian just shrugged. "What can I say? She's beautiful."

\-----End Interview-----

You were grinning like a fool, unable to hold in your squeal of happiness. You were suddenly glad that you were woken up from you nap. You decided to watch the video again, and again, and again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Someone was plotting this' you thought as you took your seat at the award show. Sitting right next to you was none other than Sebastian Stan. He too, looked shocked by his seat mate. You exchanged soft smiles and introduced yourselves.

"Hi, Sebastian." He greeted as he stuck out his hand. You grabbed it to shake. "Y/N." You were definitely blushing right now you thought as you let go out his hand. You turned to face the stage, you could see him smiling at you out of the corner of your eye.

He turned his head towards the stage as the show started. Both of you had small smiles on your faces. You didn't talk much during the show, both too shy to start up conversation. You did, however, occasionally softly nudge each other, mostly because you were having a silent arm rest war.

He currently was claiming the arm rest and you nonchalantly put your arm on top of his, trying to urge his arm off. What you ended up doing was placing your hand right on top of his. You both froze, not reacting to the touch. Then, he surprised you intertwining his fingers with yours.

You still weren't looking at each other but both of your faces were blushing, trying to hide your smiles. 

Once the award show was over you both stood up, hands still intertwined. You looked down at your hands and then looked up to his eyes and slowly let go. You awkwardly laughed and quickly turned around and followed your agent out. He was slightly dazed as he watched you leave. He couldn't believe he got to be that close to you all night.

You saw each other again at the after party. You weren't really one for parties, but your agent said you had to stay for at least 30 minutes. You were sitting at the bar snacking on pretzels. You were decidedly only drinking water, not wanting to deal with a hangover in the morning.

Sebastian suddenly plopped down on the seat next to you. "Hi" he greeted. "Hey" You said back lamely. 'Wow' you thought 'I'm really bad at talking to boys'.

"So" he started. "You staying or going?" He reached out and grabbed some pretzels, popping them in his mouth. "Definitely going" you chuckled. "I'm not one for parties."

"Yeah, me neither." He agreed. It was quiet for a few moments. "You look lovely tonight." He stumbled out with a grin. You grinned back. "Thank you. You look very handsome." Oh god, you were blushing again. He noticed your blush, his grin widening. 

"So I'll be going back to my hotel and ordering a shit-ton of food. You're welcome to join me if you want." He offered, his face hopeful. You thought it over, you were starving after all, not having anything to eat in hours. "Are you sure you want a 'beautiful, talented, stunning actress' like myself joining you?" You teased him. His face turned pink and you couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

He quickly gained his composure. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my night." He flirted leaving you speechless. He stood up from his seat and held out his hand for you to grab, which you did, and he helped you up from your chair and lead you out of the building to his car, driving back to his hotel.


	2. NYE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve in New York

"Well maybe we can wear sunglasses?" He questioned, trying to convince you. "At midnight?" You asked, making him realize how dumb his question was. You were currently at his house, arguing about going to the Ball Drop. You didn't want to go for a few reasons: It was cold and snowing, plus it was a sure way to get caught. No one knew that you two were dating yet and you wanted to keep it that way. Especially since the relationship was still pretty new.

"I don't even understand why you want to go. You live here, you get to see it every year." You told him as you scrubbed the dirty dishes from dinner. "I know, but you've never seen it." He counter-argued, moving to put the leftovers in the fridge. 

"I have seen it." You quipped back. "Not in person you haven't." He said matter-of-factly. He came up next to you to dry the cleaned off dishes. "Watching on TV doesn't do it justice."

You didn't reply, washing the dishes in silence, thinking. After a few minutes, all of the dishes were clean and put away. You turned off the water and faced each other. "This is the first year that I want to take someone with me. Please?" His admittance shocked you, you were sure that he would have taken a past girlfriend before. 

"If I get sick, it's your fault." You told him. You watched as he processed your words, his face lighting up as he grinned. "Yes!" He grabbed you around the waist, picking you up and squeezing you. You laughed as he twirled you around the kitchen. He gently put you back down, not letting go of your waist. His eyes were shinning, his smile was big. 

"I'm also going to steal one of your sweatshirts to wear." You told him, like it was part of the deal. He just chuckled and kissed your forehead. "You can steal my clothes anytime."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were still freezing despite being bundled up. You were wearing leggings under your jeans, two pairs of socks under your boots, a long sleeve shirt and his sweatshirt under your coat, a beanie, a scarf, and gloves. You were from Texas, you never experienced this kind of cold weather growing up. Sebastian looked fine, the bastard. He laughed at your miserable face and pulled you closer to him.

You already downed the hot chocolate he bought you, desperately trying to warm up. You were currently face-to-face with him. Well, your face was pressed against his chest as he held you close. It was 10 minutes until midnight and you couldn't wait to get out of here. 

You also had to make sure to get in a spot with not as many people around, so it was less likely that you would be seen. 'Well' you thought 'nobody will see me if my face is smashed against his chest'.

"Just a few minutes now." He informed you, pressing his lips to the top of your head. He was so happy to share this moment with you. "I'm taking a hot bath when we get back. I can't feel my legs." You voice was muffled against the fabric of his coat. He chuckled. "I know another way we could warm up quickly." 

"We're in public." You hissed as you picked your head up. "Don't be nasty." You playfully hit his chest. He quickly caught your hand and intertwined your fingers with his. He had a smile on his face that easily brought one to yours. 

The crowd was suddenly counting down from 10. You both joined them quietly, staring into each others eyes. "-3,2,1. Happy New Year!" Sebastian pulled you close, so your body was flush with his. He grabbed your face and brought his lips down to meet yours in a slow kiss. It was like you two were in your own world, not hearing the crowd cheering around you.

You pulled back from the kiss, smiling wide at each other, and he pulled you into a hug. "Happy New Year, my love." He murmured as he kissed the top of your head. "Happy New Year, Seb." You murmured back. He pulled away, keeping an arm around your shoulders as you both made your way back to his place. 

You took a hot bath together, enjoying each others company, trading kisses every few minutes. You didn't want the night to end. After your bath, you both got into his bed, and he held you from behind, not wanting to let you go.

When morning came, you both ignored your phones, which were no doubt going off because someone posted a picture of you two at the Ball Drop. You just stayed in bed together, holding each other.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know

You had been in hiding for the past few months, not leaving your house. You didn't want anyone to know, you couldn't tell anyone. It was bad enough that you had your heart broken, but to be alone in a time like this? It sucked.

You looked in the mirror, holding your growing belly. You were sad to be alone, but happy that you were bringing life into the world. You always thought you didn't want to be a mom, you thought nothing could change your mind. Then, when you found out you were pregnant, you were overwhelmed with joy. 

In the first couple of months you still lived life normally, going out to shop, get groceries, etc. Now that you were visibly pregnant you stayed home all day. People noticed, too. You always saw your fans tweeting you, asking where you've been. Friends texting you, asking if you wanted to go out. You always declined, making up excuses. 

Your mom was the only one that knew, well, and your agent. You had to tell her so she wouldn't schedule you for any events. She also helped you out by getting groceries for you. Your mom was always coming over with something new for the baby. At first, she wasn't very happy that you were pregnant and single, but she quickly got over it when she saw the first ultrasound picture.

You were fortunate that you could afford a private doctor to come to your house for checkups, it made it a lot easier. You also decided you wanted a home birth. You wanted to keep the gender a surprise, which made your mom go crazy, having her buy gender neutral items. 

You were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch. Your doctor just left after doing a quick checkup. "You and the baby are perfectly healthy." That was all you really cared about. You were seven months along now. Which meant that you've been single for six. 

Sebastian broke up with you a few days before you found out you were pregnant. He felt like the two of you were drifting apart because you never got to see each other. And it was true, it seemed like you two were always across the world because of your acting jobs. And if you did have time together it was just for a few days. It was hard to handle being apart for so long, it didn't really feel like you were in a relationship.

You were both sad to end it, but knew it had to be done. You debated telling him for weeks after that you were pregnant, but as more time passed the more ridiculous it felt. 'If we didn't have time for each other then, we really would't have time for each other with a baby.' You told yourself this again and again, trying to convince yourself it was true.

He somewhat stayed in touch with you. He would text you every month or so, asking if you're doing alright. You tell him you are, and ask how he's doing. He says he's well, and that's the end of the conversation. 

Although, lately he's been texting you more often. No doubt wondering where you've been since no one has seen you in months. You just tell him that you're taking a hiatus, just laying low for a while. You can tell he doesn't really believe you, but lets it go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were now just days away from your due date and you were so done with being pregnant. You were uncomfortable all the time and not sleeping well. You were also getting anxious, you worried that you would be a bad parent. You mom always reassured you, "As long as you love your baby, everything will be fine." You still had doubts, but her words comforted you.

You would think that with being home all day every day you would have everything set up. But the crib was only half built and none of the decorations were up. Your mom offered to help but you told her no, she had been doing plenty for you.

You were on the floor in the baby's room, attempting to to finish the crib. "Stupid IKEA instructions." You grumbled. You heard someone knock at the front door and you yelled out for your mom to answer. There was no way you would be able to stand up on your own, let alone get to the door in time. 

You figured it was UPS delivering either the baby clothes or the decoration you ordered. You didn't pay any mind to it and went back to building. You heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Which package was it mom?" You asked loudly. When you didn't get an answer you lifted your head, ready to ask again. 

You froze, eyes widening as you took in who was at the door. Your heart was beating fast in your chest, your mouth dropped open but no words coming out. Standing a few feet away was the man you haven't seen in eight months. His eyes wide as he took in your pregnant form, shocked.

"I, uh, I have your package." He stammered out. You looked down and noticed the narrow box in his hands. It was the clothes then. You looked back to his face, still not able to speak. You both just stared at each other. 

"Um, what are-what are you doing here?" You finally got out. He took a nervous breath. "I just finish a press tour." He informed you. "Y'know, for the new movie." You nodded your head, you briefly remember him telling you about it a few months back.

"But why are you here-at my house?" You reiterated your question. He took a few moments to answer. "I wanted to see you." He said, his eyes going to your belly briefly before meeting your gaze. "You should have asked first." You told him, feeling self conscious under his stare. He didn't respond for a minute. He was still standing in the door way, not moving. 

"You would have said no." He admitted quietly. "Well I think we both know the reason why." You answer seemed to pull him out of his trance. He took a few steps into the room and started looking around. "It's not done yet." You informed him, like that's what he was going to judge you on. He just nodded and continued to look, the expression unreadable on his face.

"Do you know what you're having?" He asked quietly, eyes meeting yours again. You shook your head. "I want it to be a surprise." You explained. "That's why everything is gender neutral." He nodded his head in understanding. "Do you need help?" He was gesturing to the half built crib. "Yeah." You breathed out a response. He sat next to you, gently taking the instructions and handing you your package.

You watched as he read the instructions, trying to figure out the next step. You eventually adverted your gaze and opened your package. The room was quiet as you pulled out the clothes. You smiled at the cuteness of the tiny outfits, happy you chose frogs as the print. You looked back up to see Sebastian staring at the clothes in your hands. You looked back down feeling shame.

You know it was the pregnancy that made your emotions go out of the window. You felt your eyes start to water. His gaze snapped up to your face as you started sniffling. "I'm sorry." You whispered out. "I'm sorry." He scooted over to sit behind you so you were in between his legs. His arms wrapped around your torso, gently rocking you as he quietly shushed your sobs. 

You placed your hands on top of his, your head leaning back on his shoulder. Both of you were reliving the feeling of touching each other, not having done so in almost a year. You dropped your hands as you finally stopped crying. You felt him scoot back to his original spot and he picked up the instructions again. 

It took about an hour but the crib was finally done. You smiled at its finished form. You could already see your baby sleeping in the crib, looking peaceful. Sebastian was standing, throwing away the leftover trash from the box. You tried to get up but your giant belly prevented you from doing so.

You heard him chuckle at your struggle. You looked at him and pouted. "I can't get up." He smiled and came over to you, grabbing both of your arms to heave you off the floor. You stood face-to-face with him, his hands still holding your arms. You looked down to where his skin touched yours, then back to his face. He quickly let go and took a step back, letting out an awkward laugh. 

You opened your mouth to say something but your mom cut you off. "Y/N lunch is ready!" She yelled from the stairs. You started making your way out of the room. "You coming?" You asked Sebastian over your shoulder. He quickly followed you. He held onto your arm to support you walking down the stairs. You didn't need help but appreciated the gesture.

~~~~~~~~~~~

You thought you were uncomfortable a few days ago but now it was almost unbearable. You sitting on the sectional, your feet in Sebastian's lap. He was currently massaging them, trying to ease your pain. He's been here for a couple days, adamant that he wanted to be here for the birth. Who were you to disagree, you wanted him here too.

"Do you have any names picked out?" He asked quietly, his hands working wonders on your feet. You caught his eyes and gave him a small smile, which he returned. "Well, if it's a boy, either Andrew or James. If it's a girl, either Jane or Evangeline." He hummed at you answer. "You've always liked the name 'James'." He recalled with a smile.

"Can you get me some chips?" You asked suddenly. He let go of your feet and made his way to the kitchen, but dropped a kiss to the top of your head first. His actions made you blush. He handed you the bag then continued massaging your feet. You didn't specify which chips you wanted, but he somehow knew which ones to grab.

You opened the bag and started eating in silence, the only noise coming from the TV in the background. After a few minutes you started feeling pain in your stomach. You winced, the pain was getting worse. "Y/N?" You look up at Sebastian's worried face. "Are you okay?" You nodded, breathing out as the pain subsided, rubbing your belly. 

"I think it was a contraction." His eyes widened at your admittance. "Should I call the doctor? Your mom? Did your water break? Here, lets go to the bathroom." He was talking a mile a minute, freaking out. You let out a laugh, causing him to stop and stare. 

"We can't call the doctor until we know how far apart the contractions are. My mom is upstairs finishing up the baby's room. My water did not break yet, so I'm not moving from the couch." You explained calmly. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Okay" He breathed. "Okay." 

You just chuckled and continued eating your chips. Sebastian took the empty bag once you finished, taking it to the kitchen to throw away. As he left the room, you felt another wave of contraction come on, this one more intense than the last. You whimpered out in pain. Sebastian came running back into the room. "Y/N? Okay I'm calling the doctor!" He looked around the room in panic. "Where's my phone?!" 

Your mom came downstairs when she heard the commotion, wanting to see what was going on. She immediately understood when she saw you. "Oh sweetie, lets get you to the bathroom." She cooed as she helped you up. You were crying in pain, but nodded your affirmation.

"Sebastian, honey, your phone is on the coffee table." Your mom told him as she lead you out of the room. He hastily grabbed his phone and called the doctor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had been in the tub of water for a few hours now, sweating and screaming. Your mom and Sebastian were each holding one of your hands, trying to comfort you. The doctor was in front of you, encouraging you to push. You were beyond exhausted, just wanting the baby to come out.

"You're so close Y/N. Just a few more big pushes!" The doctor urged you. You let out a whine as you pushed again. Sebastian saying words of encouragement to you, not that you were paying attention to them. After a few pushes you felt the baby start to come out of you. The doctor quickly grabbed it, helping you pull it out. You let out a sob as you heard it start crying.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed. You immediately started crying out of happiness. Sebastian was kissing your cheek, telling you he was so happy and that you did such a good job. "Dad-do you want to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. Sebastian nodded and cut the cord. The doctor took the baby away to clean him and check his vitals.

You leaned into your mom, still crying. "Oh honey, I know, it's amazing isn't it?" She cooed. You nodded your head, crying harder. "Do you know what his name is, sweetie?" She asked brushing your hair out of your face. You nodded your head again. "James." You whimpered out. "James Alexander Stan-Y/L/N" Sebastian kissed the top of your head.

"Want to hold your baby Y/N?" You nodded, letting the doctor place him on your chest. You cried as James settled, you loved the skin-to-skin contact with your baby. Your mom took a picture of you holding your newborn, she was crying too. 

After a few minutes, you looked at Sebastian. "Do you want to hold him?" He had tears in his eyes and nodded. You gently handed him over and watched as big hands held the tiny baby. Your mom took a picture of the father-son moment. 

Your heart was so full, seeing the new addition of your family being loved. You knew, in this moment, that everything would be okay.


	4. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long hair, don't care

You were getting your hair styled for the interview. The stylist was curing your long brown locks. Currently, your hair went down to your butt, and you were still growing it out. You loved having long hair, only getting the split ends cut once or twice a year. People always asked if you would chop it off and you would just laugh and say no. 

They were curling your hair into tight curls, which took about an hour and a half. They finished with your makeup about 45 minutes ago. All you had left to do once your hair was done is get dressed, your outfit waiting for you on a hanger.

You hummed along to the music playing, Bruno Mars. You loved listening to music that pumped you up before an interview, it made you feel excited. The stylist finished a few minutes later and you went to put your dress on and heels on.

Before you knew it you were being called out to stage. You smiled as you walked out onto the set, waving at the audience members. You shook hands with the host, James Cordon, and sat on the couch. Also on the couch was another actor, Sebastian Stan. You exchanged smiles and turned your attention to James.

"Y/N! It's so good to have you, how are you?" James asked after he sat in his chair. "I'm doing well, thank you." You gave him a smile. "Now something I want to talk to both of you about is hair." James started. You and Sebastian glanced at each other, then looked back to James.

"Obviously you both have some gorgeous locks. But Y/N, I hear you don't cut your hair?" His face was confused. You laughed. "Well I get the split ends trimmed about once a year, but I never do a big chop." 

"And why is that? Do you have a phobia or something?" James teased. "Nope, no phobia. I just love having long hair." You answered simply. Sebastian turned towards you. "Well you have beautiful hair, I can see why you like it." His eyes were roaming your curls. You give him a smile. "Thank you. Although, I think your hair gets fawned over more than mine." You teased him, making him blush.

"Ah yes, Sebastian, this is your Winter Soldier right?" James turned his attention to the other person on the couch. "Yeah, no, the Winter Soldier has a very particular hairstyle to maintain." Sebastian started to explain. "It's either grow my hair out or wear a wig, so I'd rather deal with the long hair for a few months.

"Do you chop it off when the movie wraps?" You asked him curious. He nodded at you. "Yeah that's about as long as I can stand it." He laughed out. "It's too bad you two aren't dating. You would be voted 'the best hair' couple." James joked. You and Sebastian let out a laugh, the comment making you feel a little awkward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turns out, you and Sebastian get to know each other very well. You were both cast in a movie together. You played partners in crime, literally. You were criminals but also lovers. You were very excited about this movie. It was partly because the story was great, it was kind of like a modern Bonnie and Clyde story. Another reason was you got to make out with Sebastian everyday. 

You couldn't lie, you had a crush on him. How could you not? He was gorgeous, sweet, and funny. Obviously you weren't going to do anything about the crush. There was no way that he thought of you the same way. You just basked in the kissing scenes, putting your all into each take, loving the way his lips felt on yours.

The scene today was going to be intense. It was set after a robbery gone wrong. His character almost lost yours, which leads to a heavy make out scene. The sex in the scene isn't in the script but it's implied. You were excited as you made your way to set. You had a few mints, wanting your breath to be as fresh as possible. Sebastian catches eyes with you as you walk over, he gives you a small smile which you return.

You two gets on your marks, and the director yells, "Action".

\-----The scene-----

"Fuck! I can't believe that just happened!" Sebastian's character 'Jacob' shouted. He helped you into the house you were "borrowing" while the owners were on vacation. "I didn't think the police would show up so soon." Your character 'Meg' groaned out. She had the wind knocked out of her when the police man hit her with his baton. 

Jacob lead her over to the couch to lay down and he lifted her shirt to check for bruising. He didn't see any so he took it as a good sign. He got on his knees next to Meg. "Shit I was so scared, baby. Seeing you go down like that." His voice fading into a whisper. "It'll take more than a hit to the ribs to take me out, babe." Meg murmured back.

Jacob leaned down and crashed his lips against Meg's. She lifted her hand to tug on his hair harshly, making him moan. He stood up and got in between her legs on the couch. His body hovering over hers, but not putting pressure on her ribs. He lowered his head and went back to kissing her heavily, his tongue going deep in her mouth. She pull at his hair again, hard. He responds by grinding his hips against hers, making her let out a soft moan.

Suddenly, Jacob sat up, bringing Meg with him. He wrapped her legs around his torso and stood up carrying them both towards the bedroom. They made a few stops along the way, pushing her against the wall, rolling his hips against hers, making both of them moan. Their tongues were dancing wildly together, trying to taste deep in each others mouths.

Jacob finally made it to the bedroom and dropped Meg on the bed. He reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off before getting on the bed, pulling Meg on top of him. She straddled his lap, grinding her hips against his. He reached around to put his hand through her hair and yanked it hard, making her head jerk back and she let out a loud moan. He leaned forward and started sucking on her neck, marking it up. 

Meg's hands reached down to the bottom of her shirt and removed it in one swift motion, tossing it to the side. Jacob responded by putting his hands on her back reaching up to undo her bra. 

Just as he touched the bra clasp the camera panned away, the last shot of the scene showing her bra being tossed onto the floor. 

"Cut!" The director yelled.

\-----End Scene-----

After doing that scene a few times, you were left feeling hot and bothered. Your hair looked a mess but so did Sebastian's. He winked at you as he made his way back to his trailer, making you blush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The movie was a big hit. You and Sebastian had spent the last month doing a press tour for the movie. I was a lot of fun because Sebastian always made you laugh during interviews. Some interviews were a little awkward sometimes because they wouldn't stop implying that you two were a couple. 

You would insist that you weren't, you just had great on screen chemistry. One time though, you were asked directly if you were a couple, to which you responded, "Yeah, a couple of besties." Which made Sebastian laugh so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

You may not be together, but you loved the feeling of Sebastian's arm around your waist as you posed on the red carpet. He always moved your hair so his arm was placed between your body and you long locks.


	5. Don't call me that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoying nick-names

"Yo holla, Buckaroo!" You shouted as he walked into the gym. He gave you a 'wtf' face and didn't bother to respond. Steve just laughed at your antics and continued grappling with you. Bucky made his way over to the treadmill and began running, watching the two of you. There was something about you, they way you talked to him. You treated him like a friend even though you barely knew him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey bro!" You greeted as Bucky walked into the kitchen. He grunted in response, still half asleep. Why were you being so loud? He made his way to the fridge looking for something to eat. "I'm making an omelet if you want one Buck." You mentioned to him. He turned around at your offer and stared at you, trying to figure out your motive. "I promise I won't poison you." You chuckled out, trying to ease the tension in the room.

He continued to stare at you for another minute before quietly agreeing. He sat at the kitchen counter and waited for you to finish cooking. You placed his plate in front of him and handed him a fork. He waited for you to take the first bite before he dug in. 

He finished his omelet before you even ate half of yours. "So I guess it was good then?" You questioned him bemusedly. "Well it wasn't poisoned." He replied making his way out of the room. A small smile crept onto his face as he heard you laugh in response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey grandpa! I could use some help over here!" You called out to Bucky, struggling to fight the guard twice your size. Suddenly, the guard went down after being round house kicked in the head by Bucky.  
"Thanks old man." You panted bending over, placing your hands on your knees. "Are you okay?" Bucky asked slowly. You stood up and gave him a grin.

"I'm great, just not in as good of shape as a super soldier." You teased leading the way back to the jet. Bucky just rolled his eyes as he followed you, a fond look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude! You scared me!" You shouted as you turned the corner, almost head butting Bucky. He let out a snort at your scared expression and side stepped you, continuing his journey to the gym. Your eyes followed his figure as he sauntered away. You couldn't help but let your eyes wonder up and down his body in admiration. 

You looked away when you noticed that he stopped walking. You quickly turned around and sped walked in the opposite direction of Bucky, not noticing that he turned to look at you. With a chuckle he turned back around and continued his way to the gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh shit!" Was all Bucky heard before he came sprinting into the room. His stomach dropped when he saw your nose gushing blood. "What happened?!" He shouted his question as he rushed over to you.

You didn't respond, too busy trying to find something to stop the bleeding. Bucky quickly took off his shirt and all but shoved it into your face. You grabbed it and held it against your nose, thankful that the blood wasn't dripping all over your shirt anymore.

An awkward silence filled the room as you and Bucky stared at each other. "So, what happened?" Bucky finally asked. You huffed out an angry breath, also a little embarrassed. 

"I don't wanna say" You let out after a beat of silence. "It's dumb." Bucky just gave you a look. You let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, so I was trying too get a box from the top shelf but I couldn't reach so I tried to jump and knock it down, which I was successful at, but it hit me in the face." 

Bucky looked like he was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny! I think my nose is broken." You wined out. You tried to duck passed him but he quickly grabbed you around your waist. With one arm wrapped around your torso, he brought the other hand up to your cheek.

His thumb rubbed your skin softly as looked into your eyes. "I think you need to go to the medical wing." He said after a beat of silence. "Come on, klutz. I'll take you there." With that, he dropped his hand from your face and lead you down the hall. But you noticed that his arm remained wrapped around your waist, which made you smile behind the bloody t-shirt held against your face.


	6. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky being protective

Anytime you were out in public it was the same thing. His arm was always around your shoulders, as if he was trying to protect you from everyone around you. You didn't really mind though, you were glad to have Bucky so close to you all the time.

You were both currently at a farmer's market that you were really excited about. Bucky wasn't crazy about the market but he would go just about anywhere with you.

"I still don't understand why you can't just get your groceries delivered." He questioned for the eighth time today. You let out a annoyed huff. "Because you can't get all this stuff at a grocery store." You had explained this to him time and time again but every time you went to the farmer's market, he liked to complain.

"You know most of this stuff is homemade, which means it tastes better." You explained to him. You were looking around for a booth that sold honey, the last thing on your list. You spotted it in the distance and ducked out from under Bucky's arm to walk over to the stall.

"I'll take one jar please." You smiled at the woman as she handed you the honey and thanked her. You felt Bucky's presence behind you, waiting. He put his arm back around your shoulders as you turned to walk back to the car. 

"Did you get everything, doll?" He asked looking at the canvas bag you were carrying. You lifted an eyebrow at him in amusement. "I thought you wanted to get out of here?" You teased. His face had a slight blush that he was trying to hide by tilting his head down.

"Yes, I got everything." You told him, pretending to not notice his blush. "I was thinking I would cook some curry tonight." He lifted his head back up to look at you again and smiles. "That sounds great." He opened the car door for you and waited for you to get settled before closing it behind you then made his way over to the driver's seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being undercover always made you uncomfortable, even if it was for a smaller mission. You and Bucky were playing a couple at a dance club. You had to figure out a way to get to the office with no one seeing you. Natasha's Intel said they club owner had a weapon in his safe that could easily blow up a few city blocks.

"I still don't understand why Nat couldn't be the swiper, she's better at being sneaky." You complained into the comms. You heard Sam let out a laugh. You caught his eyes where he was sitting at the bar and glared. "We can't let her do all the work." Sam explained before sipping his drink. "Besides, you and the tin-man make a more believable couple."

You were about to retaliate but Bucky pulled you close to him and began slow dancing with you. "Don't listen to him. He's just mad that he always plays 'the creepy loner at the bar' guy." Bucky said into the comms, making you laugh. You laughed harder when you heard Sam let out an offended squawk.

"Can we focus on the mission?" You heard Steve ask over the comms. He was in a van outside monitoring the building with Nat. "So what's the play?" You asked Bucky, pulling him closer to you. He leaned his head down closer to your ear.

"The guards are distracted by some of the VIP ladies, so we should make our move. Follow my lead." He gave you a wink when he leaned back. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him as he lead the both of you towards the office.

One of the guards was walking down the hall towards the two of you, no doubt to tell you that you can't be back here. Before he could get a word out, Bucky snagged him and put him in a chokehold. After a few seconds the guard passed out.

"We need to be quick, he'll probably wake up in a few minutes." Bucky rushed you into the office. He stood watch by the door while you cracked open the safe. You got it open in about 30 seconds and grabbed the weapon, securing it in your bag. You closed and locked the safe back up before walking back to Bucky.

"Let's go." You said as you lead the way out. Bucky was quick to follow, wrapping his arm around your waist again. You two were quick to leave the club, not wanting the guard you knocked out to find you. Sam reached the van just after the two of you and hopped inside. Nat quickly drove off, heading back to the compound.

"So," Sam began. "How's the lovely couple?" He laughed out. "Sam, you're just mad because you're the most single person I've ever met, and that includes Steve." You were quick to sass back. "Hey!" Steve said from the front seat offended, which made you laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone was following you, you could feel it. You had decided to join Steve and Bucky on their run, which ended up being a terrible idea since they basically sprint full speed for an hour. You, being a normal human being, could not do that. You told them to go ahead without you, you'd be fine running on your own.

The people following you were making sure to stay a few paces behind you but never passing you, even when you slowed down, which kept you on edge, but you made sure not to give away your nervousness. You decided to stop and pretend to stretch on the side of the path, waiting for them to run past you. With a glance over your shoulder you noticed that they also stopped to stretch but kept their backs to you so you couldn't see their faces. All you could tell was that there were two of them and they were huge, too big for you to take down both by yourself.

Trying not to panic, you pulled out your phone and called Bucky to see if he was close by. "Hello?" He answered after a few rings. "Y/N? Are you hurt?" He was confused why you were calling him. "Hey babe!" You made sure to say loudly. "Are we still meeting for lunch?"

"What's going on?" Bucky asked you. You could hear Steve ask him the same question. You continued walking on the path and made your way over to a bench to sit down. "Yeah, I'm just doing my morning run. But I have something in my shoe." You said as you messed around with your shoe. Out of the corner of your eye you could see the men still pretending to stretch.

"Where are you?" Bucky said with urgency after hearing your code. When you said you had something in your shoe, that meant someone was following you. "You remember that time we had a date by the fountain? We should do that again sometime." You were trying to be inconspicuous with your wording. 

"She's by the fountain." Bucky said to Steve. "Y/N, we'll be there in a minute, okay?" You could hear both of them panting, no doubt sprinting to get to you faster. "Yeah, I was thinking that we go to that new sandwich place downtown. I heard it's really good." You made sure to keep talking. "My mom said they have a two for one special on appetisers during the week."

You glanced back over to the two men and noticed that they were having a quiet argument. Before you could make anything of it, you saw Steve and Bucky sprinting on the path. You breathed out a sigh of relief and hung up the phone.

The two men noticed the super soldiers running in their direction and took off, no doubt thinking whatever they were planning wasn't worth it. You watched as they passed you on the bench. Steve and Bucky reached you just a few seconds later. "Is that them?" Steve asked you, not even out of breath. You nodded and he immediately took off after them. 

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked you as you stood up from the bench. "Yeah, they started following me about a mile in. I didn't think I could take them both since they're twice my size." You told him, still watching Steve as he caught up to the men and tackled them.

"I shouldn't have left you by yourself." Bucky said as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You both started walking towards Steve and the two men. "I've gone on runs by myself plenty of times. This has literally never happened before." You explained, turning your head to look at him.

"I'm just glad I was here" He squeezed your shoulder briefly. By the time you reached Steve both of the men were passed out. "Nat's going to bring the van so we can take them back to the compound for questioning." He explained to you, still not even slightly winded. You gave him a nod in thanks. You were really glad they were both here to protect you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a rare quiet afternoon in the compound. It was also pouring rain outside, which was your favorite type of weather. It made you feel calm. You were standing in front of one of the floor to ceiling windows, just enjoying the weather. 

You were waiting for your cookies to bake in the oven. You always felt like baking when the weather was like this. You had soft music playing in the background that you hummed along to, zoning out your surroundings. You were lost in thought, which is why you didn't hear anyone entering the room.

You jumped slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. You relaxed when you realize who it was and leaned into his grip. "Smells good." He mumbled into the back of your neck. "Thanks, they're peanut butter chocolate chip." You said quietly.

He let out a hum. "I was talking about you." You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks. "Oh." You said dumbly, which made him chuckle softly. After a few moments he started slightly swaying to the music. "Dance with me." He didn't wait for a response as he turned you around. He grabbed your hand and placed his other hand on your waist, pulling you close. You put your free hand on his shoulder and you both began swaying to the music.

Your head was pressed to his chest, feeling too awkward to look him in the eye. You felt him press a soft kiss to the top of your head, which made you blush and you bit your lip to contain your smile. You continued to sway together until the timer for the cookies went off. You tried to pull away but he stubbornly wouldn't let you go.

"Bucky" You whined, making him smile. "The cookies are going to burn." He still held onto you. "Let them burn." He said as he leaned his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. "They could start a fire if I do that." You said back, leaning away from him. He opened his eyes to look at you.

"It would take a long time for them to catch fire." He said matter of factly. "Bucky!" You whined louder, making him chuckle. "Only teasing you, doll." With that he let go, walking with you to the kitchen.

Before you could grab it, he put on the oven mit. "I kinda need that." You joked. "Unless you want me to use my bare hand." He kept it on as he opened the oven and took out the tray, placing it on the counter. "You know, I could've done that." You said matter of factly.

He just gave you a smile. "I know, but I already did it." He teased, making you shake your head at him. You couldn't hold back your grin. He went to grab one, and before you could warn him, he burned his hand. "What the hell? Those literally just came out of the oven dumbass!" You scolded him as you grabbed his burned hand. You turned on the cold water from the sink and shoved his hand under the stream.

He didn't even seem to care. He almost looked amused by the situation. "Burning your hand isn't funny." You told him pointedly. "I know, but better me than you." He said with a small smile. You looked back to his hand, pulling out from under the water stream. The skin was only a little pink. It would probably heal in a few minutes.

"Well, I'm not dumb enough to touch a tray that just came out of the oven, like you did." You scolded, which just made him laugh. Shaking your head at him, you turned around to scoop the cookies off the tray with a spatula and place them on the cooling rack. As you worked, Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist, watching your move the cookies from over your shoulder.


	7. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could be really oblivious sometimes.

You and Sebastian had been friends for a few years now. You met when he was a guest star on the TV show you starred in. He was only in a couple episodes, but you two really hit it off. You made sure to stay in contact with each other, and here you were a few years later, still hanging out.

You both lived in New York, so when you weren't working you would spend time together. "What takeout do you want?" You asked as you sat on the couch and looked through the menu. "Whichever one you want is fine. I'm still on my 'Avengers' diet." He said from upstairs. You hummed as you looked at the food options. You couldn't decide if you wanted pizza or chinese. 

Sebastian came down the stairs a few minutes later. "Did you decide yet?" He asked as he flopped down next to you on the couch. You shook your head. "I narrowed it down to two." You explained, showing him your options.

"We could always order from both." He suggested. "I thought you said you were still on your 'Bucky' diet?" You questioned him. He chuckled at what you called it. "I am, but if you want both, we can get both."

"Hm, yeah I don't think I need that much food. That's way too many calories for me." You joked, trying to think which place you were more hungry for. "I think I'm in a pizza mood." You told him, handing him the menu. "Pizza it is then." He declared, looking over the menu. Once he decided what he wanted, he called in the order.

"Yeah I'm ordering for delivery...okay, so one medium thin crust cheese and one medium thin crust pepperoni...great, thank you." He ended the call. "It'll be here in about 25 minutes." He told you leaning back into the couch. "Bet." You answered as you pick up the remote, trying to find something to watch on Netflix.

You could feel eyes on you as you scrolled through the movie options. "Can I help you?" You asked without turning your head. When you didn't get an answer you turned to look at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" You asked, hand coming up to touch your cheek. 

He shook his head. "No, no there's nothing on your face." You just gave him a look. "Then why are you staring at me?" He gave you a teasing smile. "Because you're cute." His answer made you blush slightly.

"Shut up." You muttered as you turned back to the screen and continued scrolling. You heard him let out a low chuckle.

"How does 'Law and Order' sound?" You asked him, the cursor floating over the play button. "Whatever you want to watch is fine." Was his reply, which made you let out a playful huff of annoyance and you clicked play. About 10 minutes into the episode the pizza arrived.

You heard Sebastian thank the delivery man and then he brought the pizzas over to the couch. You both ate as you watched the episode. Every once in while you felt eyes on you, which you pretended not to notice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was rare that you two got to do interviews at the same time, but it occasionally happened. Today you were both on the Late Late show with James Cordon. 

"So, Sebastian." James started. "What can you tell us about the new Marvel movie?" The crowd hollered at his question. Sebastian let out a puffy breath. "Well, the movie is great, y'know? Like, all the superheroes, together, fighting for the same thing. It's a really good movie." He explained, trying not to give too much detail.

"Right, so who all dies?" James asked bluntly, but joking. "You know I can't answer that!" Sebastian joked exasperatedly, which made you and the crowd laugh. "So what do you do when you're not playing the Winter Soldier?" 

"Well, I usually just go back home, and if I don't have another job, I just try to not be a couch potato." Sebastian explained with a small smile. "Well, we have a clip of you working out at the gym, and, can I just say, oh my gosh, you are ripped!" The crowd cheered at James bragging on Sebastian's muscles. Sebastian let out an embarrassed laugh seeing himself lift weights. "Well the Winter Soldier has to look good."

"He's just being modest, he always looks ripped." You jumped in joking. Sebastian smiled at your admittance. "You two work out together sometimes, right?" James asked. "Sometimes, yeah." You answered. "We both live in the same area in New York and we go to the same gym." The crowd suddenly started hollering. You noticed that there was a video of the two of you on the screen. You were at the gym messing around, laughing, instead of working out. 

"Yeah, I don't think our trainers like when we work out together." Sebastian joked. "As you can see, we don't get much work done." You laughed at that. "That's very true." 

"Now, Y/N, I heard that you actually like to do power lifting?" James asked you. You nodded your head. "Yeah, I like to lift those heavy weights." You jokingly flexed your bicep, making the crowd cheer.

"What's the heaviest you can lift?" You thought for a second. "I think I maxed out at 310 the other day on squats." James mouth dropped at your answer, making you laugh. "Okay, so you're stronger than most of the men I know." James joked.

"Yes, but she looks amazing." Sebastian interjected. The crowd cheered at his answer and you blushed just a little. "Oh, I see. Sebastian, you just really like to flirt, don't you?" James asked him mischievously. Sebastian chuckled at his question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered coily as he casually placed his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to him. You just shook your head, laughing at his antics. "How might you flirt in Romanian?" James asked suddenly.

"Probably like this." Sebastian started, turning towards you. "Buna frumoaso, ce faci." You let out a giggle before answering. "Buna om inalt. Sunt obosit." Sebastian threw his head back and laughed at your answer. "La fel."

You looked over to James, amused by his shocked expression. "What just happened?!" He questioned loudly to the audience. "Well we are out of time, but thank you Y/N and Sebastian for being here!" The crowd cheered and you and Sebastian smiled and waved to them as the camera's cut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were visiting Sebastian on the set of the new Avengers movie. You had a few weeks off from filming your show, so Sebastian asked you to come with him. You both liked to visit each other's sets if you had time, it was fun to watch the other person act and goof around with their co-stars. 

It could get a little boring sometimes though, but you always had your phone with you to keep you company. You were currently sitting in Sebastian's chair and mindlessly scrolling through Instagram, occasionally liking someone's post. "Cut! That was good, let's break for lunch!" You heard the director announce.

You looked up to see a very sweaty Sebastian walk over to you. You noticed he had a small smile on his face. "Hungry?" He asked while taking in your lounging form. "Starving." You replied standing up from his chair. You hooked your arm around his and he lead you to his trailer, making small talk along the way.

"So, what'd you think?" He asked looking down at you. You glanced at him briefly before turning your gaze forward again. "I mean, it was okay, I guess." You teased making him chuckle. "I can only take so much of Anthony yelling, though."

"Yeah, he's definitely a distracting human being." He said laughing. "Although every time I looked at you, you were looking at you phone." He said pointedly. Your face turned sheepish. "Well, obviously you were working hard with how sweaty you are." You teased.

"It was a fight scene! Of course I'm sweaty." Sebastian joked exasperatedly, making you throw your head back in laughter. You heard him let out a chuckle.

Sebastian opened his trailer door for you to walk in first. You plopped down on his couch, letting out a deep breath, which he laughed at. "You would think you were the one doing fight scenes, since you're just so exhausted."

You playfully glared at his teasing, making him shake his head at you chuckling. "Y'know, you're about as terrifying as a puppy when you do that." You just glared harder. "Shut up." You said lamely.

Sebastian made his way over to the kitchen and grabbed the lunch his assistant got for the both of you. He handed you the container and you immediately started digging in. "Hungry much?" Sebastian asked as he sat next to you. "I haven't eaten anything since 6:30! Leave me alone." You said with your mouth full. Sebastian just stared at you. "I know, we ate together." He said finally taking a bite.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were there." You admitted making him chuckle. "Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically. You just shrugged your shoulders and continued eating. "You could have eaten something while you were busy stealing my chair." Sebastian said as he got up to grab a drink from the fridge. You glanced up at him for a moment. "I know, but I was waiting for you to be done. You know, like a nice person."

You reached out your hand to grab the water bottle he was handing you. You opened the cap and took a sip before setting the bottle down. "I mean, I don't know if I would call you nice, per say. You're just kinda okay." He teased as he sat down. Your mouth dropped open, offended, making him laugh. "Rude!"

You reached over to whack him on the arm, but he was quick to grab your hand. You tried to whack him with your other hand but he caught that one too. He adjusted his grip so he was holding both of your hands with just one of his. "I'm joking. You're probably the nicest person I know." He complimented, looking into your eyes fondly. 

You scrunched your nose, trying to push your falling glasses back up your face. Sebastian noticed your struggle and used his free hand to gently push your glasses up. "Thanks." You said quietly as he took his hand away. 

"Ay yo Sebastian! Where you at, boy?" Sebastian dropped his head, groaning at the sound of Anthony's voice. He let go of your hands and stood up to open his trailer door. You took this opportunity to continue eating.

"Really Mackie? Where did you think I was?" Sebastian shouted sarcastically. You looked over as both men walked into the trailer. "I know better than to go in a trailer unannounced. You never know when people are getting freaky on their lunch break." He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down at you.

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" You asked him after you swallowed your food. Sebastian snorted at your comeback, taking his seat next to you again. Anthony sat on the couch across from you. "Hey, I'm just saying, if the trailer is rocking, don't come knocking." You just sighed and shook your head at him, taking another bite of your food.

"So, why are you here Mackie?" Sebastian asked after taking a sip of water. Anthony pretended to be offended and put his hand over his chest. "Can I not eat with my two dear friends on this fine summer day?" He asked innocently. "You're not even eating." You pointed out with your mouth full. 

Sebastian let out a snort at your answer. Anthony started laughing. "Man, I forgot how funny you are Y/N." 

"And I forgot how annoying you are Mackie." You shot back, making both men laugh loudly. You hid your smile behind another bite of food. "Well, whoever has the trailer next to mine is definitely taking advantage of the hour long lunch break, if you know what I mean." Anthony said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really, Mackie? Right in front of my salad?" You said, your face showing annoyance, making him and Sebastian laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were walking to lunch with Sebastian, you wanted to try this new sandwich place a few blocks away. He was telling you about some of the Romanian dishes he ate as a kid.

"I'm sorry, but cabbage rolls sound disgusting." You said with your nose scrunched up. He let out a chuckle. "It's definitely an acquired taste." He opened the restaurant door for you, and you thanked him.

"Just two?" The hostess asked, you nodded your head. She picked up two menus and lead you to a table outside. Sebastian pulled out your chair for you. "Wow, such a gentleman." You teased as you sat down. He gave you a smile as he sat. "You know me." He said picking up the menu. 

You looked over the menu, trying to decide between two meals. "What can I get you two to drink?" The waiter asked. "I'll have a lemonade." You told him. "I'll have a tea." Sebastian told him. The waiter nodded at both of you as he wrote down your drink orders and left.

"What are you going to get?" Sebastian asked, still looking at the menu. You hummed. "I'm trying to decide between the Grilled Chicken Club and the Classic Grilled Cheese." You said cooly. "What about you?"

"I'm probably going to get the Turkey Slider." He said putting his menu down. You nodded and continued your silent debate. The waiter placed your drinks on the table and asked if you were ready to order. 

"Yeah, I'll have the Turkey Slider with a side of baked chips." Sebastian said as he handed the waiter his menu. "And for you miss?" The waiter asked. "Hmm, I guess I'll have the Classic Grilled Cheese with a side of tomato soup." You told him and handed him your menu. He nodded at you with a smile and left.

"So when do you go back to filming?" Sebastian asked after taking a drink of his tea. "In two days." You told him. "I'm really excited for this next season, I think it's gonna be good."

He smiled at your excitement. "I mean, all the seasons are good. Especially season 3 if I do say so myself." He joked, flicking his straw wrapper at you. You scoffed playfully. "You just think it's the best because that's the one you were in!" You flicked the straw wrapper back at him.

"Well, it also has you in it." He said pointedly. "I'm in every season!" You laughed. He flicked the straw wrapper back at you. "That's why the show is so good!" He loved the playful banter you two had. 

"Shut up." You muttered lamely, accidently flicking the straw wrapper off the table. "Oops." He laughed at your misguided flick, drinking from his tea. "What about you? How much longer are you shooting?" You asked him leaning forward to rest your arms on the table. 

"I think they need me for another week and then I'll be off for a month." He said leaning back in his chair. You nodded. "I feel like lately our schedules are completely opposite of each others." You admitted.

"I know what you mean. I miss seeing your face all the time." You let out a snort at his joke, making him smile at you. "I guess I miss seeing your face too." You told him looking down at your hands. You looked up when the waiter placed your food on the table and thanked him before digging in.

You mostly ate in silence, with the occasional conversation. The waiter placed the receipt on the table and took your empty plates. You reached out to grab the ticket but Sebastian snatched it first. "Hey!" You complained, but he acted like he didn't hear you. "It's my turn to pay." He pretended to think your statement over.

"Hmm, I don't think so." He said getting out his wallet. You tried to grab at the ticket but he moved it out of your reach. "C'mon, you paid like the last 4 times. Let me get this one."

"Nope, I already got my card out, too late." He smiled cheekily. You huffed in annoyance. "Fine, but I'm paying next time." He took a sip of his tea and nodded. "Yep, sure. You are absolutely paying next time, 100%." You narrowed your eyes at his sarcasm, making him chuckle.

The two of you left after paying, taking your time walking back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you knew Sebastian's mother was visiting you probably would have left already. Not because you didn't like her. You just thought they should have alone time together. Sebastian insisted you stay, however, saying you should get to know each other. The three of you were sitting at the dining room table drinking tea.

"So, are you still doing show?" She asked in her thick accent, her English still somewhat broken. "Yes I am." You smiled at her. "We just finished shooting season 6." She hummed as she nodded. "That is so many." You agreed with her, although there were shows that have been on for much longer.

"I only watch the one with my fiu, but it was good." She said as she drank her tea. You looked over to Sebastian, amused. He looked a little embarrassed at his mother's bluntness. "Are you staying for holiday?" She asked you, looking at you expectantly. You shook your head. "No, I'm flying to see my parents. They live in Austria." 

"Oh, we live in Austria for some time." She told you. "Then we move here." You hummed as you sipped your tea. "My parents are both military, so I lived in a lot of different places growing up. They've been stationed in Austria for a few years now." 

Sebastian cleared his throat, making both of you look at him. "Where all did you live?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. "Well, I was born in France, lived there until I was 6. Moved to Italy, left when I was 8. Then we lived in Greece until I was 12. After that, we moved to Norway and stayed until I was 15. Then we got stationed in America. I've lived here ever since, but my parents have moved a few more times." She nodded like she understood.

"So you speak French?" She asked, putting her empty tea cup down. "I speak a little, yeah. Since I moved a lot I got pretty good at learning new languages."

"My fiu never learn limba germana." She said pinching Sebastian's cheek, making you giggle. He looked embarrassed at being coddled as a full grown man. "Mama, te rog." He complained. 

"Oh lăsați-o pe mama să-și iubească fiul." She scolded. You were beyond amused at her babying her adult son. He shot you a look, as if warning you not to say anything. You gave him a cheeky smile in retaliation. "He always does this." She complained to you, finally leaving Sebastian alone, much to his relief.

"Oh, I know. He hates being coddled." You said sipping your tea, giving him a pointed look. "Is he treat you right?" She asked suddenly, leaning closer to you. You glanced at Sebastian who looked nervous. 

"Oh, yes, always. He's a perfect gentleman." You told her, winking at Sebastian when his mother turned towards him. "Imi place prietena to. Asigurați-vă că o tratați corect " She threatened him. You eyes widened at her calling you his girlfriend. You thought you heard wrong, but seeing Sebastian's panicked expression, you knew you heard her correctly. He didn't bother to correct her however, although, neither did you. 

Once you finished you tea you told them you had to go home to pack for your flight. Sebastian's mother surprised you by giving you a tight hug and said goodbye. Sebastian walked you out to your car. 

"So, why didn't you tell me we were dating?" You teasingly asked him. You giggled as his face grew pink. "In my defense." He started. "I never told her we were together, I said we were friends." He shoved his hands into his pockets feeling awkward. "Hmm, well maybe you should clarify that with her." You told him looking down at your chipped nail polish.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'll, uh, do that." He looked down at his feet, kicking a small rock away. After a few beats of awkward silence, you finally spoke up. "Well, I should probably go. I still have to pack for my flight."

Sebastian looked up at you and gave you a small smile before pulling you into a tight hug. You wrapped your arms around his torso and squeezed him back. He playfully started rocking the two of you side to side. "Text me when you land." He said into your hair. "It's international." You told him pointedly.

"I don't care, just text me." He mumbled. "Okay." Your reply was quiet. You let go of each other after a moment. He opened the car door and you got in the driver's seat. "See you in a couple weeks." You told him. He gave you a nod and closed the door for you and watched you drive down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You flight was due to return on New Years Eve, and Sebastian insisted on picking you up from the airport. You spotted him as you walked out and ran over to him. You surprised him by jumping into his arms to hug him. "I missed you too." He laughed as he held onto you. 

He put you down after a minute and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "C'mon, let's get your luggage so we can get out of here." He said leading you over to baggage claim. 

The drive back home was pretty easy. Not too many people were traveling on New Years Eve. "So, how was Christmas?" He asked you, holding the steering wheel with one hand. "It was good." You told him. "I haven't seen my parents in a while, so it was nice to spend time with them." You looked out the window to watch the sun set. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink.

"What about you?" You asked turning to face him. He let out a deep breath. "Yeah, no, it was good. It was quiet at times, but maybe that's because you're always so loud." You scoffed at his teasing. "I'm literally not loud, I hardly ever talk to anyone." You shot back. "I don't even like you."

He let out a surprised laugh at that. "Oh wow, okay, see if I pick you up from the airport again." You giggled, you really missed talking to him. You turned on the radio, which was left on the 80's station.

"Do you listen to anything other than 80's music?" You teasingly asked him, changing the station. "Well, no because that's the best kind of music." He claimed, switching hands on the steering wheel.

"That's probably because your old." You quipped, settling on a station playing holiday music. "Excuse me?" He asked, offended by your statement. "I'm young and spry thank you very much." He said a matter-of-factly. You decided to ignore him, wanting to listen to the music.

"Why are they playing Christmas music still?" Sebastian questioned, as if it offended him. "Because it's still December." You pointed out, humming along to the radio. "But tomorrow is the new year." He argued. You just hummed in response.

"Do you have any resolutions." He questioned after a beat of silence. You looked out the window again, watching the sky get darker as the sun went down. "I think I'm going to try to travel some more. I feel like I don't get to see all the things I want to see." You looked back over to him. "What about you?" You asked. He took a while to respond, he expression unreadable. 

"I would like to be more open with people, to quit hiding how I feel." He finally explained, turning his head towards you to make brief eye contact before looking back at the road. "I like that." You admitted quietly. The rest of the ride was pretty silent, you spent most of it looking out the window, watching the sun set.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh shit!" You yelped loudly. You immediately felt the pain throbbing. Sebastian ran to you upon hearing the noise. "What happened?!" His face paled seeing your face dripping blood and you laying on the ground. He quickly grabbed a towel hanging off the oven door and held it to your face. You were trying not to cry, from both the pain and your own stupidity. 

"What happened?" He asked again, more calm this time, although still worried. "I hit my face." You said, voice muffled behind the towel. "How?" He questioned.

You paused before answering, you felt your face heat up in embarrassment. "I couldn't reach the crockpot on the top shelf, so I climbed on the counter to grab it. But I lost my grip and dropped it on my face." Sebastian only just noticed the crockpot on the counter. "Then I lost my balance and fell off the counter." You eyes were welling up with tears as the pain got worse.

Sebastian was trying not to panic. "Um, okay. Do I need to take you to the ER?" He asked, eyes wide with worry. You took a moment to answer, trying to contain your sniffles. "Um, can you help me get up?" You asked instead of answering his question. He paused before grabbing your free arm and gently pulling you to a standing position.

"Holy shit!" You yelled out in pain, leaning into him for support. "What?! What hurts?" He asked urgently, grabbing you around the waist to hold you up. "My foot, my right foot! Oh my god." You tell turned into a whine as you began to ugly cry. "Okay we are definitely going to the ER." He said more so to himself.

You just kept crying, unable to do anything but nod. He took a moment, and decided to pick you up to carry you to the car. Once you were both buckled, he sped off. He was trying to stay calm and just kept muttering nonsense to you. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you. Let's dry those beautiful eyes, okay? They'll clean up your lovely face and you'll be good as new" You sniffled, your tears slowing down. 

"Are you flirting with me?" You asked quietly, somewhat joking. Sebastian froze, no longer talking nonsense. After a few moments of awkward silence he finally managed to speak. "I have been for the past year, but yeah, thanks for noticing." He said chuckling awkwardly. "Wait, what?!" You questioned loudly, looking over to him. He didn't answer you. 

"What do you mean for the past year?" You asked impatiently. He still wouldn't answer you. "Hey!" You slapped his arm. "Talk to me, damnit!" You huffed.

"Look is this really a conversation you want to have right now?" He asked, his sentence turing quiet. "Yes!" You answered right away. He took a moment to respond. "I just, started liking you, a lot, about a year or so ago, so I tried to flirt with you. Y'know, dropping hints. But you didn't seem interested, so if anything it's your fault." He finished the end of the explanation quickly.

You narrowed your eyes at him. "It's my fault? How? You flirt with everyone! How was I supposed to know you liked me?" You asked exasperated. "I do not flirt with everyone!" He argued loudly.

"Yes you do!" You countered. "Name one person, besides you, that you've seen me flirt with." He demanded, giving you a glance. You paused, trying to think. Surely you've seen him flirt with other girls before. He looked smug at your lack of answer. "Well, you still could have said something." You grumbled looking out the window. "I...yeah, I probably should have. 

The rest of the car ride was filled with awkward silence. Once you pulled up to the ER, Sebastian carried you inside, quickly finding a wheelchair to sit you in.

So it turns out you have a broken nose and a fractured foot. The car ride home was silent for a while before Sebastian eventually broke it. "So, do you want to go on a date?" He asked nervously. You paused for a moment before answering. "Okay." He looked at you shocked. "Okay?" He asked for clarification. You nodded, a smile forming on your lips. "Okay." You said again.

He turned his head forward again, a big smile breaking out on his face. You reached over to grab his hand, intertwining your fingers. A blush formed on your face as you turned to look out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buna frumoaso, ce faci- hello beautiful, how are you?
> 
> Buna om inalt. Sunt obosit.- good tall man. I’m tired
> 
> La fel- same 
> 
> Fiu- son
> 
> limba germana- German language
> 
> Mama, te rog- mom, please
> 
> Oh lăsați-o pe mama să-și iubească fiul.- oh let the mother love her son
> 
> Imi place prietena ta.-I like your girlfriend. 
> 
> asigurați-vă că o tratați corect- makes sure you treat her right


	8. Cheesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy pick up lines

It was a game you two liked to play, trying to leave the other person speechless. Bucky was really good at it, flirting that is. He’s always been good at it, but you could hold your own against him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were in the training room, pounding the crap out of one of the punching bags. It was your favorite way to relieve stress. 

You were focusing on your technique, barely hearing anything around you. That is until you heard someone say, “Dang, this must be a museum because you are a work of art.”

You paused your workout to see Bucky walking in with a cheeky grin on his face. You huffed out a laugh before responding, “Well I’m no photographer, but I can really picture us together.”

Your response got a laugh out of him. You just shook your head out of amusement and continued punching. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Bucky running on the treadmill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky was making lunch for both of you, some kind of Russian dish that you didn’t understand. You were being helpful by staying out of the way and sitting on the kitchen counter.

“You know, eating snacks before lunch will ruin your appetite.” Bucky informed you as he chopped up some vegetables. You tossed a few nuts into your mouth and gave him an innocent smile, making him shake his head in amusement.

“Everyone knows the best time to snack is when your cooking.” You told him while swinging your legs back and forth. “Yeah, but you’re not the one cooking.” He shot back playfully.

“Hey, I have a question.” You said suddenly. He stopped chopping and looked over to you, silently telling you to go ahead. 

“Did your license get suspended for driving all the girls crazy?” A laugh erupted from him, making you smile, feeling accomplished. He turned to continue chopping the vegetables.

“Did you just come out of the oven? Because you’re hot.” He said with a flirty tone. “Boo! That was a 2/10.” You told him, which made him throw his head back in laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were on the jet, going back to the compound after a mission. It was just you, Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Nat. The mission ended up being bigger than you were expecting, but it was nothing that you couldn’t handle. It did leave you exhausted, however.

You were currently laying across a couple seats, feeling the exhaustion deep in your bones. You didn’t even open your eyes when someone lifted you up so you could rest your head on their lap.

“You must be so tired because you’ve been running through my mind all day.” Bucky said quietly while running his fingers through your hair. You let out an amused snort at his comment.

“Do you have a bandaid? I scraped my knee falling for you.” You asked quietly, still not opening your eyes. “Okay.” Sam interjected. “Can you two get a room before I barf?” You heard Steve and Nat laugh at Sam’s comment.

“We have a room doofus, you’re just in it.” You shot back opening your eyes to look over at him. He dropped his mouth open to retort but he closed it after he couldn’t think of anything. 

“That’s what I thought.” You mumbles under your breath. You heard Bucky breathe out a laugh at your comment. You closed your eyes again and fell asleep shortly after, with Bucky‘s fingers still running through your hair.

~~~~~~~~~~

‘Today is going to be the day.’ You thought to yourself. You were walking with confidence through the compound, on a mission to find a certain brunette super soldier. You eventually found him in the training room taking a break and drinking from his water bottle.

“Hey! I’m learning some of the important dates in history. Want to be one of them?” He asked, sending you a playful wink. You continued your power walk towards him. 

When you reached him you stood just a few inches away. “What’s that’s on your lips?” You asked, faking confusion. Before Bucky could respond you answered, “My lips.” 

You then surged up onto your toes and planted a big kiss on his lips. You pulled back after a few seconds and briskly walked out of the training room. 

Bucky just stood there, shocked that you kissed him. It took him a few seconds to realize you left. Coming to his senses, he was quick to run after you. “Y/N! Wait!” He shouted after you. You tried to hide your smile.


	9. Hard to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You consider changing your name

You and Sebastian were walking around on the streets of New York in the early morning. You liked to walk around when there weren’t that many people out yet, plus it meant that you got to watch the sun rise.

You had been living with Sebastian for a few months now, but have been together for just over 2 years. Things were going well and you were happy to share your routines with each other.

You had met when you were both in a movie together, and almost instantly felt a connection. Despite being a well known actress, your name got mispronounced often, which was highly annoying.

You were currently telling Sebastian about an interview you did the other day, and how you had to correct the pronunciation of your name several times. “I’m just saying, it’s not even that hard of a name to say.”

He nodded understandingly. “I think a lot of it is just ignorance.” He said taking your side, like always. He was sweet like that. “Yeah.” You sighed. “Unfortunately there’s a lot of that in Hollywood.” You could name at least five actors off the top of your head whose names always got mispronounced.

You hooked your arm around Sebastian’s, pulling yourself flush to his side. He looked down at you and gave you a loving smile, which you returned. You looked forward again and saw that you were coming to the bridge, meaning you were just over half way done with your walk.

“Hey, if it bothers you so much, you could always change your name.” He suggested suddenly. You let out a small laugh. “Oh yeah? To what?” You asked playing along. Sebastian slowed down his pace as you two reached the bridge, which made you slow down as well.

“Y/N Stan.” He answered softly and pulled you both to a complete stop in the middle of the bridge. It took your brain a second to comprehend what he said. “Wait, what?” You asked turning towards him confused.

He gave you a nervous smile before taking a step back and dropping down on one knee. Your hand covered your mouth in shock as he pulled out a small box. He took a shaky breath before he began.

“Y/N” He started, his voice shaky. “You coming into my life was the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me a better man, and you helped me grow into who I am today.” Your eyes started blurring with tears, and you noticed that Sebastian’s eyes were watery as well.

“You’re my partner in crime, the one I can always count on, and the love of my life. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. Will you marry me?” He finally asked. You didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes!” You manages to croak out, tears streaming down your face. 

Sebastian’s face light up like a Christmas tree. He quickly stood up, picking you up in the process, and spun you around. When he stopped spinning you grabbed his face with your hand and landed a big kiss on his lips.

He gently lowered you to the ground, his lips still attached to yours. After a few minutes you broke the kiss, leaning back slightly to look into his beautiful blue eyes. You both had ridiculously huge smiles on your faces.

“So” You began. “Do I have to put the ring on myself?” You questioned in a teasing tone. He chuckled as he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto your finger. It fit perfectly. You looked at it in admiration. “It’s beautiful.” You told him quietly.

“You’re more beautiful.” He mumbled as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. You wrapped your arms around his middle, resting your head on his chest. You felt him wrap his arms around your shoulders, and the two of you just stood holding each other for a few minutes.

“We should probably get back home.” You told him. You didn’t want to lose this moment, but you knew the path would be swarmed with morning joggers soon. He pressed another kiss to your forehead before pulling away. He grabbed your left hand and intertwined your fingers with his, so he could feel you wearing the ring. With that, he lead the two of you back home.


	10. Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Height is a thing

Everyone always felt the need to comment on your height. It’s not like you were particularly tall, but you were taller than average, being 5’7”. 

Your height never bothered you, but when you wore heals everyone always has something to say about your added height, which made you roughly 6’. You could just not wear heels, but you preferred wearing them on the red carpet. It pulled together your outfit, plus you looked damn good in them.

~~~~~~~

You were doing a red carpet event for your new movie with your co-star, Sebastian. Your car was following his so he could be the one to help you out of the car, a classic pr move. You grabbed his hand as support to stand and he leaned it to kiss you on the cheek.

“You look lovely tonight.” He said into your ear. You thanked him and took his arm and made your way down the red carpet. You both stopped to pose for pictures every few feet. After that you had to do a few press interviews.

“Y/N and Sebastian! How are you both doing tonight?” The interviewer asked. “I’m good, thank you. Excited to see the movie!” You said with a smile. “Same, yeah I’m also excited for the movie.” Sebastian told her after you.

“May I just say you both look amazing tonight. Also, your both kind of matching. Did you plan that?” She asked. You and Sebastian looked over each other’s outfits quickly to see what she was talking about. “No I didn’t even notice until now.” You said with a giggle. “We both got ready separately.”

“Well what are you both wearing tonight?” She asked. You internally groaned at this question but kept a smile on your face. “I think it’s Prada?” Sebastian said looking inside his suit to see the label. You giggled at his antics. “I’m wearing Gucci.” You answered, making sure to smile.

“Are your shoes Gucci as well?” The interviewer asked looking down at your feet. “Yes they are.” You answered quickly. “Those are quite the heels you have on tonight, Y/N.” She teased. You just answered with a strained smile, not liking where this was going.

“Does it bother you that she’s the same height as you in heels Sebastian?” The interviewer asked turning towards him. Sebastian took a breath before responding. “Well, it doesn’t matter what I think.” He started. “She looks stunning in heels, so if she wants to wear them, good for her.” He glances your way and gave you a small smile.

The interviewer clearly wasn’t expecting that kind of answer but recovered quickly. “So what can you guys tell us about the film?” 

These red carpet interviews were really dragging on. This last guy was getting on your nerves but you were just trying to push through so you could leave. “So Y/N” he began. “Why the heels?” He asked vaguely. “Why not the heels?” You answered vaguely back.

“I mean, your making some of these guys feel short.” He laughed. That pretty much whipped the smile of your face. You could hear Sebastian take a deep irritated breath. “Well it’s not my fault if they’re insecure with their height.” You answered with fake positivity. Sebastian let our an amused snort at your answer.

“Don’t you think it’d be easier for the men if you wore flats?” Is this guy serious? You were quick to answer, feeling the irritation building inside you. “Look I wear heels because I want to, and I look damn good in them. If a guy is only focused on how a woman is taller than him in a pair of shoes, then he’s clearly the one that has issues.” 

The interviewer was stunned in silence. Your manager was quick to intervene saying you were out of time. You excused yourself and walked away. You felt Sebastian take your arm as he walked with you inside. “That was awesome.” He said into your ear with a smile on his face. You felt the smile creeping up on your face and you both cracked up laughing.

~~~~~~~

You were trending the next day, for the release of the movie, but also for your red carpet behavior. Most people were backing you up, saying they shouldn’t be asking you such sexist questions. Although, some people were saying that your behavior was rude and uncalled for. You didn’t pay any attention to the negative posts.

Feeling confident and petty, you decided you were going to post to Instagram. You took two pictures. One was with flats and one was with the highest pair of heels you owned. Both pictures were the same full body shot except for the shoes. You were standing against the wall with a measuring tape next to you with your height marked. You captioned it, ‘When the fragile masculinity hits... #getoverit’.

Your post got a lot of like quickly. Something that made you feel giddy, however, was seeing that Sebastian was quick to like your post. You noticed that he also left a comment saying, “love me a tall girl ;).”


	11. Hush hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep it on the DL

You were a private person. Well, as private as a well known actor can be. You always tried to keep your personal life separate from your professional life, which was easier said than done.

~~~~~~~

You and Sebastian took a while to become an official couple. You spent a lot of time dancing around each other. People would always ask if you were together, but you were quick to say you were just friends. Now, however, you tended to dance around the question.

~~~~~~~

You always made sure not to show PDA when you went out together. Because, yeah you would get photographed together, but you could always claim that you were just hanging out.

During an interview they showed a picture of you and Sebastian walking around New York together and asked you to explain. You answered, “Well,” you started “we both live in New York so when we’re both off work we like to walk around and catch up.”

You tried to give a straight forward answer but Sebastian was a king at avoiding answering a question. So when he gets asked about you during one of his Marvel interviews, he’ll usually give a vague answer like, “Y’know, we’ve done a few movies together so it’s nice to catch up.” Or, “It’s always nice to walk around New York, there’s a lot of sights.”

Something that always cracks you up is when he deflects the question onto Mackie, who, of course, gives an even more ridiculous answer than Sebastian like, “My father once told me that you should always have at least one extra sock, just in case.” Which would make Sebastian crack up laughing.

Recently an interviewer said that she heard you were off the market. You played dumb and asked what that meant, trying to buy yourself time. Once she explained you said, “Oh, I see! Yeah, I don’t know where you heard that from.” You said with a laugh, hoping she would move on.

In one of Sebastian’s recent interviews they asked if he was single, to which he responded, “Well, I thought I was marrying Mackie, but he’s already married to his wife, which isn’t fair.” Mackie was quick to go along with the joke by quipping, “Well I offered to leave her for you but she won’t let me.” Which made the interviewer laugh.

~~~~~~~

“I’m just saying, it’d be nice to go out to eat for once.” You said as you cleared the table. Sebastian helped you bring the dirty dishes to the sink. “What do you mean? We go out to eat all the time.” He told you while he washed the dishes.

“Yeah but when we go out it’s with friends, it’s never just us.” You countered, putting the leftovers in the fridge. You went to stand next to him, drying the clean dishes.  
“It’s just us when we eat here.” He said with his head down. You just sighed at his avoidance. You both stood in silence for a minute.

“I just think it would be nice to have a date night.” You admitted quietly. You started putting away the clean dishes. “But we go on dates all the time?” He said in a confused tone. You turned towards him. “I know but we always either have it at one of our houses or we go on a group date. I want to go to dinner just you and me.” You admitted.

Sebastian was trying to think of how to respond. Finally he said, “I thought we were keeping this whole thing private?” You looked away with a huff. “Just because we’re keeping it on the DL doesn’t mean we can’t go out.” You told him then made your way to the living room. You heard him follow.

“I think going out just the two of us is the opposite of ‘keeping it on the DL’ don’t you think?” His irritation was showing in his voice. You made sure to sit in a chair rather than the couch so he couldn’t sit next to you. “So, what? We just don’t ever go on dates?” You asked him annoyed. He flopped onto the couch across from you and angrily pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I just think we should wait, that’s all.” He said sharply not looking at you. His answer hyped your irritation. “Wait for how long exactly?” Even to you, your voice showed annoyance. Sebastian scoffed at you, which honestly hurt you a little. “I don’t know, until we feel like we can go public.”

“We? Or just you?” Your petty answer caused him to finally look at you. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, the anger clearly marked on his face. “It means, I think we can go out and have a good time without being caught!” You said loudly. He sat up and glared, his expression showing his anger.

“So, what? Are we not together if we don’t go on public dates?” He asked rolling his eyes. You scoffed. “Of course not. All I’m asking for is one night out just the two of us!” You exclaimed loudly, standing up in the process. “And I’m saying I don’t want to!” He countered loudly, also standing up.

“So that’s it then? Just no going out at all?” You questioned, slightly less loud than before. “That’s right.” He snapped looking away from you. You took a moment to pause. “Okay.” You said softly, defeated. You saw his shoulders lose their tension and he looked back over to you. The both of you were having a silent staring contest.

“I think I’m gonna go home.” You told him eventually, causing his face to fall. You didn’t wait for him to respond. You just grabbed your bag and headed to the door. “I thought you were staying the night?” He asked quietly, following you, trying to stop you from leaving. 

You tried to open the door but Sebastian was holding it shut. You let out a breath before turning to face him, your eyes cast downward, trying to hide your tears. “Hey, it’s late. You should just stay here. Please?” His tone showing his sadness. You just shook your head slightly. “Look, I have to get up early tomorrow anyway. It’d be better if I went home.” You were trying to hide the shakiness in your voice.

“Okay.” He said dejectedly, lowering his hand from the door. You quickly turned around and twisted the door knob. As you were about to walk out he gently grabbed your arm, you refused to look at him. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” You nodded to confirm. He let out a small sigh. “Text me when you get home?” He asked softly, you nodded again and made your way to car. You texted him a simple ‘home’ when you reached your house. As soon as you were inside you bursted into tears.

~~~~~~~

The most you two had been doing is texting, and even that was sparse conversation. He tried to call you the next day but you kept the call short, saying you were in the middle of stuff. It’s been almost a week now and you hadn’t seen each other in person since that night. You also hadn’t brought the topic up again, trying to avoid another fight.

“Are you still coming tonight?” He texted. Tonight was another group dinner with some of his co-stars. You gave some thought before answering. “I think I’m going to have a night in. I don’t really feel up to socializing with a big group.” You texted back. His response came a few seconds later with just a simple, “oh, okay.”

You didn’t see him again until a couple days later. He showed up unannounced while you were trying to take a nap, your work schedule was leaving you feeling exhausted. You let him in without saying anything and lied back down on the couch, trying to get more sleep in. Sebastian let out an amused snort as he watched you fall right back to sleep.

He lied down next to you and pulled you close to him. He missed having you in his arms. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch on top of the both of you and joined you in taking a nap, finally able to peacefully sleep with you in his arms.

You woke up to the feeling of someone playing with your hair. You sleepily leaned into the body next to you, not quite ready to get up yet. You felt his chuckle rumbling in his chest. “Are you ready to get up yet, Y/N?” He asked you quietly. You let a a groan. “No.” You whined, gripping him tighter.

“C’mon Y/N, it’s almost 2.” He said trying to sit up. You just held onto him tighter. “Y/N!” He laughed. You just huffed and let go of him. You tried to turn around and go back to sleep but he stopped you. “Oh no you don’t!” He said he said as he forced you to sit up. 

You opened your eyes and pouted at him, which just made him laugh at you. “Hi.” He said quietly, leaning down to kiss your forehead. That made you smile. “Hi.” You said back softly, sleep still evident in your voice. “You ready to get up?” He asked as his hand brushed your hair out of your face. “I’m tired!” You whined.

“Let’s go for a walk in the park then. It’s nice out.” He told you grabbing your arm to lift you off the couch. You stood face to face with him, looking into his eyes. “Okay.” You finally agreed. You moved to go put some shoes on but his arms stopped you. Before you could question it, he pulled you into a hug. His arms were wrapped tightly around your middle and you lifted your arms to wrap around his shoulders. 

He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. “I missed you.” He admitted softly. You hummed. “I missed you too.” You told him. Once he let go of you, you moved to put your shoes on and the two of you headed out the door to his car and drove to the park.

Once at the park, you started walking on the walking path, enjoying the scenery. Sebastian was carrying a backpack which he usually didn’t do but you didn’t question it. You figured he had water in it or something. After about 15 minutes of walking your stomach started growling. “Oh damn, I forgot to eat lunch.” You told him, which made him laugh. “You mean, you slept through lunch.” He teased. You just stuck you tongue out in retaliation. 

He suddenly grabbed your hand and pulled you over to the grassy area. “Wait! What are you doing?” You asked glowing behind him. “I’m trying to find a good spot.” Was all he told you. “For what?” You questioned, which he ignored. He lead you around the grass field for another minute before coming to a stop. 

“What do you think about this spot?” He asked turning to you. You gave him a look of confusion. “It’s fine?” You answered. “Good.” He nodded. “Because we are having a picnic.” He announces pulling a blanket out of his backpack and spreading it out on the grass. He looked to you expectedly, gesturing to the blanket. You gave him an amused smile before sitting on the blanket.

He sat down next to you and started pulling out food from his backpack. “I brought sandwiches, fruit, chips, and for dessert, cookies.” He told you as he placed each container next to you. “Wow, you thought of everything huh?” You said as you picked up a sandwich. “I also brought peach sparkling water.” He told you grabbing it from his bag. “Because I know it’s your favorite.” You hid your smile by biting into your sandwich. 

“You’re sweet.” You told him with your mouth full. He smiled at you, his cheeks blushing a little. You both sat there eating the food he brought, enjoying each other’s company. Sebastian started packing up the empty containers after you finished eating. “We should do this more often.” He told you smiling. You gave him a smile, looking into his eyes. “We should.” You agreed.

~~~~~~~

“So Y/N, can you explain this photo?” The interviewer asked teasingly. It was a picture of you and Sebastian on your picnic a few days ago. You were both smiling at each other, it was very obvious that you two were on a date. “What? Can two friends not go on a picnic together?” You asked innocently.


	12. No labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't really agree with labels

"Shit!" You shouted as the alarm went off, the kitchen started filling with smoke and before you knew it a small fire started. You were panicking, this had never happened before! "Miss, may I suggest using the fire extinguisher?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. recommended calmly. You frantically looked around, trying to find the damn thing. "It's under the sink." She told you.

You were quick to pull it out. The problem was that you had no idea how to use it. The fire grew with your hesitancy. You were truly panicking now. "What the hell?!" You heard Bucky yell as they ran into the room. He grabbed the fire extinguisher out of your hands and quickly put out the growing flames. The room became still now that the stove was covered in white. 

"What happened?" He asked as he turn to face you, the fire extinguisher still in his hands. You dropped your head in embarrassment. With a deep sigh, you told him. "I was trying to make that soup you like but I spilled some of the oil and then-." You cut yourself off to gesture to the stove. 

You covered your face when you heard him let out a chuckle. You were humiliated. You felt him wrap his arms around you, trying to ease your embarrassment. "Thank you for thinking of me." He said into your hair. You felt your face turn red for a different reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky leaned his head back as you ran your fingers through his hair. You were currently standing behind the couch he was sitting on, casually talking to Sam and Steve. Bucky had his eyes closed, enjoying your soothing touch. 

"No way. 80's music is way better than 70's music." You argued to Sam. "You weren't even alive in the 80's!" He bickered. Your hands stilled as you continued your argument. "That doesn't mean I can't appreciate it." You countered.

Bucky tilted his head in your direction, trying to urge you resume your movements. You shot Sam a look before you continued playing with Bucky's hair, lightly massaging his head as well.

"Marvin Gaye was a staple part of 70's music." Sam informed you, as if that would get you to change your mind. "I agree, but I still think 80's music is better." You told him with a shrug. 

"Steve, which one do you think is better?" Sam asked trying to get someone to side with him. Bucky snorted causing Steve and Sam to look his way. "Steve has horrible taste in music. He wouldn't know good music if you hit him over the head with a record player." He announced humorously with his eyes still closed, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

Steve shot Bucky an offended look, making you giggle. "Just because I didn't spend every night at a dance hall-." Bucky cut him off. "Because you couldn't dance." He said with a smirk on his face. "You were always stepping on the dame's feet." 

"Well, not all of us were graced with great dancing abilities like you." Stever muttered under his breath. Sam snorted. "Man, Bucky dancing. That would be a sight." He teased. "Yeah, a sight you'll never see." Bucky countered quickly. He tilted his head forward slightly as you brought your hands down to massage his neck.

"Aye! How come I don't get a massage?" Sam asked offended. You just shrugged. "Because I don't like you." You answered simply. You heard Bucky let out a small laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dammit." You cursed under your breath. "I freaking hate being a girl." You complained to yourself. You were trying to find a tampon, but all you found was an empty box. "Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" You asked with a sigh. "Yes miss?" She answered.

"Are Wanda or Natasha in the tower?" You asked hopefully. You were pretty sure they were still gone on their mission. "No miss." F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered simply. "Is Pepper?" You asked doubtfully. "No miss." She answered again.

You would have to swallow your pride for this. "Is Bucky?" You asked, your voice showing your embarrassment. "Yes miss. Would you like me to send him to you?" She asked. "Yes." You answered with a sigh. "Tell him I need something, please."

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. "Y/N?" Bucky called out. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you needed me?" You slowly opened the door, avoiding looking him in the eye. "Can you pick up something at the store for me?" You sheepishly asked, your eyes still trained on the floor.

"Of course. What do you need?" He said, like it was no problem. You took a second to respond. This was so awkward. "I need tampons." You mumbled. He stepped closer to you, trying to hear you better. "What was that?" He asked leaning in slightly.

You sighed and finally looked up at him. "Tampons." You said again. "I need tampons." He just blinked at you. "Oh. Is that it?" He asked, not at all embarrassed. You nodded your head at him and looked away again.

"Is there like...a specific brand?" He hesitantly asked. The awkwardness was thick in the room. "Just, whatever." You answered hastily. You wish he would just leave already. He nodded and left, which made you let out a sigh of relief. 

You took a shower to freshen up a bit. When you came back into your room you saw a bag on the bed. Inside the bag was a box of tampons, but also a bar of your favorite chocolate and your favorite chips. Bucky's thoughtfulness brought a smile to your face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And he wants to be running buddies!" Wanda said exasperatedly as she recalled her meeting with a potential love interest. The team was having a casual wine night out on the balcony, the firepit emitting warmth. "What's wrong with that?" Steve asked confused as to what her point was.

Wanda shot him a look like it should have been obvious. "I can't let him see me work out! He'll think I'm gross." She said with a huff. You took a sip of your wine. "I don't see what the big deal is." You told her. "I run with Bucky all the time. I think he could care less if I sweat." You leaned against the armrest. Bucky nodded, agreeing with your statement.

"Yeah but that different." Sam pointed out. He gestured to you with his beer still in hand. "Bucky's your boyfriend." You nearly choked on your wine. "I'm sorry, what?" You asked puzzled at the statement. You glanced at Bucky next to you, seeing he too was bewildered.

"Y'know. It doesn't count since you're dating, it's not the same." Sam said taking a swig of his beer. "But we're not dating." Bucky stated like it was obvious. "What? Since when? Yes you are!" The team was clamoring. 

"Look, Bucky and I are not in a relationship. That's all there is to it. We never were in a relationship!" You told the team. They just looked back at you in disbelief. "But you're always together?" Countered Wanda, her face bewildered. 

"We're all always together. I mean, we do all live in the tower." You answered gesturing to the building behind you. The team was looking at each other in disbelief. "But you do everything together? Like, literally everything." Said Sam pointing between the two of you. 

"And?" You questioned with an eyebrow raised. "You and Steve do everything together." You countered leaning back and crossing your arms. Sam just scoffed at your words, but didn't deny it. 

"You act all couply." Steve added like it was a matter of fact. "How?" Was all Bucky said, leaning forward to rest his arms on his lap, looking intently at Steve. "Y'know...you two just-." Steve cut himself off, doing a weird gesture with his hand, his face becoming flustered. Bucky just raised an eyebrow, waiting for Steve to say it.

"You two are always just in your own little world." Pipped in Natasha, her head tipping back as she finished off her glass of wine. "But, if they say they're not a couple, then they're not a couple." She said trying to finalize the debate.

The rest of the team looked like they had more to say, but they let it go. Natasha nodded her head, proud that they listened to her. "So Wanda, tell us more about this boy" Natasha urged with a cheeky look on her face. Wanda blushed but continued with her story. "He's just so irritating. Like, he wants to call me all the time." She droned on. 

You were barely listening to her story, more focused on your wine than the company. Bucky leaned back and draped his arm across your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. You let him, leaning your head on his shoulder. Sam looked over like he was going to say something but decided to let it go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh God." You grunted as you lifted the weight. You were trying to gain more strength in your arms, but damn, arm day sucked. You were bench pressing weights with Bucky spotting you. "Just six more reps." He encouraged, his hands ready to assist you.

"My glasses are falling." You complained as you pushed up again. He waited until you brought the weight back down before reaching over to gently push your glasses back into place. "Thanks." You grunted pushing the weight back up. "No problem. C'mon, just four more." He reassured.

He helped you rack the weight after you completed your last rep. Your arms felt like jelly. "C'mon, bicep curls next." He told you, patting your thigh. You huffed out a whine. "I feel like my arms are gonna fall off." You pouted at him.

He gave you a look before looking down to his metal arm and looking back up at you. "Really?" He questioned teasingly. You bowed your head in defeat. "Ugh fine." You begrudgingly got up, he laughed as he followed you.

"Maybe they just want to keep it a secret?" Sam questioned quietly to Steve. They were looking at the two of you from across the gym, watching as you laughed and joked around. Steve shook his head. "Bucky likes his privacy." Steve began. "But I don't think he would just lie about something like this." He admitted in a hushed tone.

"Man, who knows what those two are doing." Sam said as he started to run on the treadmill. Steve watched you two for a few moments, trying to figure something out.

Bucky could feel their eyes on him but he purposefully ignored it, instead focusing his attention on you struggling to lift weights. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is that mine?" You asked when you saw Bucky. You pointed to the hat on his head. He just shrugged. "Probably, I couldn't find my black one." He told you, walking over to the fridge to grab some water. He eyed you as you continued to stare at the hat.

"Is there a problem?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Your gaze snapped away from the hat and you looked at him. "No." You said nonchalantly. "I thought I lost it forever ago." He just shrugged. "I guess it was hiding in my room." He suggested as he put the water bottle on the counter.

"I thought I lost my favorite sweatshirt, but here it is." He said gesturing to your top. You looked down at your torso. You forgot you were even wearing it. You looked back up at him to see a teasing smile on his face. 

"It was on my desk chair." You informed him. He nodded, the smile growing on his face, which you reciprocated. "It looks good on you." He flirted, making you playfully roll your eyes. "Well, I think my hat looks better on me but that's besides the point." You told him reaching into the fridge to grab an apple.

"You're so funny." He said blandly. You took a bite of your apple. "I'm hilarious." You countered with your mouth full. He gave you a faux look of disgust. You responded by blowing him a playful kiss. 

Steve walked in and paused to take in the scene before him. He eyed the two of you as he went to the fridge to grab a drink. When he turned to leave the room, Bucky sent you a wink, making you giggle. Steve turned around to question it. You looked at him as you bit into your apple, daring him to say something. He gave up and continued out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve walked into the living room and abruptly stopped. He looked at the two of you asleep on the couch. You were spooning and Bucky had his arm draped over your torso, holding you close to him. His face pressed to the back of your neck, breathing in your scent.

Steve huffed as he walked over to the couch. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over the both of you. "Not together my ass." He grumbled as he walked out of the room.


	13. Heavy metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning a new skill

Technically you worked for Pepper, but most of your job took place at the compound. You were basically a glorified IT worker. You would go to the compound a couple times a week to work on upgrading the online systems, i.e. F.R.I.D.A.Y. While Tony was the one who created the system, you were the one who made it compatible and circulated for the other Avengers and the compound.

You worked with the Avengers occasionally, usually to explain the updates. Each meeting lasted less than an hour, you found some of them too intimidating to hang around too long, like Natasha and Bucky. They just have a murder face that you do not want to mess with. You're sure they were plenty nice, but just about everything makes you nervous, including ex-Russian spies.

Which is why you were about to have a panic attack right now. You were on your way to meet with Bucky to discuss inputting F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s system in his vibranium arm. Usually when you met with Bucky, Steve would also be there. He usually helped trying to explain or asking questions for his quiet friend. However, Steve was out on a mission with Sam and Natasha, leaving you all alone with the intimidating man.

You got to the compound early, like you always do. You had a perpetual fear of being late. You took time to set up in the workshop, which was empty since it was so early. You took a deep breath and looked at your watch, seeing that you had about 10 minutes. You decided that you would go get some coffee from the kitchen, needing something to distract yourself.

You jumped in fear as you turned around. Standing in the doorway was none other than Bucky. With your hand over your chest you let out a shaky breath. "You scared me." You told him. Your voice was quiet and still a little shaken. He looked almost amused at your startled state. "How long have you been standing there?" You asked as you walked around the table.

"Just a few minutes." He was casual about his short answer but you lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "A few minutes? I didn't even hear you." You said confused. He took a step away from the doorway and walked over to the table you were standing at. "I figured." Was all he said. You took a second to wait for him to explain further but he didn't say a word.

With a deep breath you started explaining the reason for the meeting. "So I've been working on a new system." You explained as you displayed the visuals in a hologram. "Basically, we would insert F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s system into your arm so you can use her main frame whenever you need to." You shifted the hologram around. "It would go on the inside of your wrist so you can easily access projections, also it would give you the most natural positioning if you were trying to covertly speak into it." 

You glance up at him and saw that he was still looking at the hologram, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration. You quickly went back to explaining. "It would go underneath the panels so it doesn't get damaged in a fight. We would also have to do some rewiring in your arm to make sure the system connects with the technology's." You looked back over to him.

"What do you think?" You asked him nervously. He gave the hologram a thoughtful look before turning to you. "Can I turn it off?" He asked. You nodded your head a few too many times. "Of course! You have the same access and capabilities as you do with the compound's system." He almost looked amused my your nervousness. 

"Can it be taken out?" He asked looking down at him arm. You followed his gaze briefly before looking back at his face. "Definitely. If you don't like it or it doesn't work well, we will take it out immediately." You turned towards the hologram again. "We plan to make the insertion as simple as possible in case the system back fires. That way it's easier to remove if needed." You zoomed in on the insertion point, showing him exactly where it would be.

He nodded at your explanation. "Will you be the one attaching it?" He asked after a beat of silence. You were almost hesitant to answer. "Um, yes? But Tony's also capable if you would rather have him do it." You rushed out, stepping away slightly. He looked at you with amusement in his eyes. "Yeah, that man isn't touching me with a 10 foot pole. I'd rather have you do it." He told you as a slight smile formed on his face.

You nodded your head as you closed out the hologram. "Okay, I should have a prototype ready in a few days so I'll be in touch." You informed him quickly. You were rushing to pack up, trying to keep from making a fool of yourself. Just as you picked up your case you dropped it, making it's contents spill out. "Stupid gravity." You grumbled as you bent down.

You saw Bucky reach to grab some of your stuff and put it in your case. Your hands were shaking so badly at this point that you were dropping everything you picked up. Hands grabbed yours to still them. You looked up quickly to see Bucky looking at you with curiosity. "Am I making you nervous?" He asked slowly. Your eyes widened as you shook your head quickly. You didn't want him to be offended.

"No, no it's not just you. Literally everything makes me nervous. Oh my god, I feel like I'm going to throw up." You let out a groan at the end. You leaned your head back and took a few calming breaths. You reached to grab more of your stuff but Bucky was still holding on to your hands. He quickly let them go and helped you pack up your things.

You snapped the case closed once everything was collected. You stood up promptly and rushed out of the room. You stopped at the doorway and turned to look at him. "I'll be in touch." You told him again before making you hasty retreat. 

~~~~~~~~~

You were in your workshop working on the new system for Bucky. It was late at night but you were almost done so you were trying to push through. Your head snapped up as you heard a faint noise. You were pretty sure everyone went to bed hours ago. You grabbed the closest tool, which happened to be a very small screwdriver. Better than nothing. 

You looked over your shoulder and saw someone open the door to your workshop. You waited nervously until they got closer to you. With a deep inhale, you quickly turned around and moved to stab the intruder with the screwdriver. They easily blocked the movement and grabbed your wrist. "Woah there." A familiar voice exclaimed. 

You looked up to see Bucky, who was a little stunned at your attempted attack. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." He told you. His hand was still holding onto your wrist. You let out a breath of relief. "Although, I'm not sure how much damage you would have done with this thing." He teased as he took the tiny screwdriver from your hand, finally letting go of your wrist.

"I panicked." You admitted nervously, taking a small step back. He hummed as he observed your tool for a few seconds. "You were also holding it wrong. You wanna hold it like this so you have more control." He told you as he demonstrated. He held out the tool so you could try yourself.

"Like this?" You asked as you positioned your hand around the tool. He shook his head slightly as he stepped forward, grabbing your hand. "Like this." He said as he fixed your grip. You watched as his massive hands encased yours briefly. Just as soon as his hands were there, they were gone. 

You looked at your hand for a few seconds before putting the tool back on the table. "I guess I'm not very good at self defense." You told him with an awkward laugh. He gave you a thoughtful look. "I could teach you." He offered quietly. You looked up and caught his eyes. You gave him a hasty nod in agreement and looked away, missing the growing smile on his face. 

"So, did you need something?" You asked as you sat back in your chair. He walked around the table and sat opposite of you. He picked up and tool and examined. "I was leaving the gym and I saw the light still on in here. I was going to turn it off, but then I saw you." He explained as he put the tool back down. "Why are you working so late?" He asked as he looked over to you.

"I just got caught up in my work." You told him. "I didn't realize it was- Jesus it's already passed 2." You interrupted yourself as you looked at your watch. "Wait, why were you at the gym so late?" You questioned, tilting your head slightly. He just shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." He said simply. 

"I should go home." You announced as you stifled a yawn. You cleaned up your area before standing up to make the walk to your car. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Bucky questioned, walking side by side with you. You took off your glasses to rub your eye. "Yeah, I do this all the time." You told him, which was not comforting. He pushed the down button next to the elevator, which would lead to the garage. 

"I live just a few minutes away. Plus there's probably no one out this late, so I'll be fi- oof!" Your argument was cut short when you ran into the wall instead of entering the elevator. Bucky was trying to hold back a laugh as you side stepped into the elevator. "That only happened because I wasn't wearing my glasses." You informed him, your tone showing your embarrassment as you shoved your glasses back on your face.

"Uh huh, sure." His voice showing his disbelief. He pressed a button for one of the upper floors instead of the bottom floor. You looked at the lit button in confusion. "The parking garage is on the bottom floor." You informed him. You turned your face to look at his. He nodded, still looking forward. "I know." Was all he said.

You looked back forward. "Then, where are we going?" You asked with a yawn escaping your mouth. "You're in no state to drive." He said like it was obvious. "You're going to sleep here." He informed you. It took you a second to process his words. "Wait, where?" You questioned. He stepped off as the elevator doors opened, you were quick to follow.

"I guess in my room since everyone else is asleep." His voice was so nonchalant. You stopped a few feet away from his door. "Where will you sleep?" You asked nervously. He turned as he reached the door and gave you an easy smile. "The couch. You're going to take the bed." He told you as he turned to open the door. The lights turned on as he stepped inside.

You waited a second before following apprehensively. You looked around as he lead you to the bedroom. You noticed it was very clean, almost as if it wasn't very lived in. The bedroom was the same as the rest of the place. As in, clean and close to vacant. He put a tshirt and sweatpants on the bed. "You can wear these if you want. Bathroom is through that door." He said as he pointed. "I'll be on the couch if you need me." You gave him a nod as you tried to hold back another yawn.

You quickly changed after he left the room. You were asleep almost as soon as you got in bed, inhaling his scent on the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~

You woke up with a start, your phone's alarm going off next to you. It took you a second to remember where you were. You felt your face blush at the realization that you were in Bucky's bed. You would have never done this if it weren't for the fact that you were so tired last night. You made your way out of the bedroom and quickly realized that you were alone. 

You swallowed your disappointment, trying to let go of the fantasy you built in your head. You went back to the bedroom and hastily changed back into your clothes, wanting to head out before he came back. You were quick to leave and make your way back to your workshop. You desperately needed to use the spare toothbrush that you kept in your desk drawer. 

You decided to stay in your workshop and finish the previous day's project. You had been working for about an hour when you heard someone walk in. It was nearing 8 so you figured it was someone from the staff. You let out a surprised gasp as a container was dropped in front of you. You looked up to see Bucky standing next to you. "Breakfast." He said as he went to sit across from you.

"Thanks?" You said confusedly as you opened the container. Inside was eggs, bacon, and toast. "You left before I came back from my run." Was all he said as he bit into his own breakfast. You nodded as you picked up a piece of bacon. "I needed to brush my teeth." You said before realizing what a dumb explanation it was. He huffed out a smile and the two of you continued to eat in silence.

The silence was interrupted after a few minutes. "Oh, is this a breakfast date?" Sam teased as he made his way into the workshop with Steve following behind him. Bucky glared at Sam as he chewed on his toast. You just stared down at your food, you could feel your cheeks getting warm. "Shut up, Wilson." Bucky said curtly.

Sam just laughed as he sat next to you, Steve sat next to Bucky. You looked at Steve questioningly. "What are you doing here?" You asked after taking a sip of your drink. Sam snorted at your question, causing you to look over at him. "We had a meeting scheduled." Steve told you as he gave Sam a look of disapproval. 

Your eyes widened in realization, no wonder your alarm went off so early. "Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot what day it was." You apologized quickly as you stood up. You brushed your hands off on your pants as you scrambled around to get your stuff out of your case. The three boys watched you shuffle around in amusement.

"Okay, so I had this idea while I was working on Bucky's new system prototype." You explained as you pulled up your designs. "I'm working on imputing F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s system in his arm, and I thought 'Why not put F.R.I.D.A.Y. in everybody's suit?' So I made some preliminary designs." You told them as you projected the designs.

"Steve, yours could attach to your shield. That way you would have a good projection base. F.R.I.D.A.Y. could also assist with your fighting patterns by analyzing and making predictions. Sam, yours would go in your wristband. F.R.I.D.A.Y. could assist you with red wing as well as- are you eating my breakfast?" You asked, cutting yourself off, the other two turned to look at Sam.

Sam looked at you sheepishly as he took a bite of your bacon. Bucky snatched your food away from Sam, pulling it to where it was out of reach. He gave you a nod to continue. You cleared your throat. "As I was saying, assist with red wing as well as help you with your aeronautics." You turned the hologram so they could see the details.

You turned to Steve, silently asking him for his opinion. He nodded in approval. "It's good. I think this kind of technology will be really beneficial in missions. Do you have designs for the rest of the team?" You nodded as you pulled them up and started explaining. 

Bucky was watching you with admiration in his eyes. The way you explained complicated concepts captivated him. He sharply looked to Sam when he felt eyes on him. Sam gave him a teasing smile, wiggling his eyebrows up and down, glancing back and forth between you and Bucky. 

Bucky just shot him an annoyed look as he turned back to his breakfast. He shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and turned to look at you again. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"When can you take a break?" Bucky asked as he came into the workshop a few days later. "Um, in a few minutes." You answered, distracted by your work. Bucky sat down in the chair across from you and waited patiently. A few minutes turned out to be about 30 minutes. "Okay." You finally looked up at him. "What do you need?" You asked.

"You ready to learn some self defense?" He asked leaning forward in the chair. You eyes widened slightly. "Um, I guess?" You answered hesitantly, shrinking slightly back into your chair. Bucky nodded at your answer and stood up. "Okay, lets go." He said as he made his way out of the room. "Wait, now?" You asked as you hastily followed him. "Yep." Was all he said as he lead you to wherever you were going. 

"I don't think I can do this." Your voice held a tremor, your hands shaking with nerves. He took you to the firing range on the far end of the compound. He shook his head at you. "Yes you can. You were ready to stab me the other day, I think you can fire a gun at a target." He said like it was supposed to calm you. 

You tried to back away but he was quick to grab you. "That was different, I thought you were an intruder, I acted out of fear." You complained, still trying to get away but he had a good grip on you. "This is the safest defense tactic for you. This way, you don't have to wait for the bad guy to get close to attack them." He explained as he tried to pull you towards the stall.

You shook your head. "But guns are too loud." You whined as you dug your feet into the ground, not that it did any good. Bucky was way too strong for you to fight against. "That's why we have noise canceling headphones." He explained calmly as he basically dragged you. The two of you stood next to the stall. He let go of your wrist and put the headphones on you.

"Watch me." You saw his mouth say as he turned toward the target and drew his gun, shooting it a few times. You hastily put your hands over your headphones, the shooting still made a loud noise. Bucky turned to you again, laughing at you trying to block out the loud noise. He gently pulled your hands away and took the headphones off your ears, letting them rest around your neck.

"See?" He said. "Not too bad." He took a step away, gesturing for you to take his spot. You hesitantly stepped forward. You went to reach for the gun but pulled your hand back, you were too nervous to pick it up. Bucky let out a chuckle as he grabbed the gun for you and helped place it in your hands. He stood directly behind you as he gave you instructions.

"This hand squeezes the trigger, this one helps you aim. Use this finger to shoot. To reload, you pull this back." He told you, his hands overlapping yours. "You want to keep both eyes open so you can focus on your target. Keep your arms straight out in front of you and focus on where the gun is pointing." His voice was getting lower and lower the more he explained, his front pressing to your back.

"Keep your hands steady when you shoot." He said as he helped you tease the trigger. "Ready?" He asked quietly. You nervously nodded as he let go of your hands and reached back to put the headphones back on your ears. He took a step back, giving you the silent signal to shoot whenever you were ready. You took a few deep breaths and finally pulled the trigger.

The loud noise made you jump and you could feel the aftershock vibrating through your hands. You quickly put the gun down and took off the headphones. You turned to look at Bucky, your eyes wide with nerves. "I hated that." You admitted, making him laugh. "Yeah, but you did good." He told you as he pointed to the target. You turned and saw that you shot the target right in the head.

"I was aiming for the chest." You admitted sheepishly. He snorted as he came close behind you. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around your middle. "What do you say next time I teach you how to throw knives?" He asked quietly into your ear. You suddenly pushed his arms off you and sprinted across the room and threw up in the trash can.

He came up to you and gently rubbed circles on your back. "I'll take that as a no." He joked. You huffed. "Y'think?" You asked sarcastically, making him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I know nothing about guns


	14. Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your age gap

You wish people would just mind their own business. You know that your business will always be out there since both of you are in the public eye. But that doesn’t mean that they have to pry into your private life!

You and Sebastian have been dating for close to a year now but people only just found out about the relationship a couple months ago, so it was still a hot topic in interviews. It’s not they were asking about the relationship itself, no, they always brought up your age gap.

Sebastian is 15 years older than you. You wouldn’t think it would be as big a deal, hell, there are celebrity couple who are 30 years apart in age. But people are always trying to make it more than it is.

The two of you meet at an award show after party and hit it off. You were friends for a while before you made it official. You wanted to wait since you were busy with tour and Sebastian was busy with his avengers movie.

At first, the two of you were just casually dating. You would go to movies, walk around the park, get ice cream, etc. But as time went on you got more and more serious. You moved onto going to romantic dinners, spending the night, and going to award shows together.

You were currently getting ready to go to a movie premiere with him. You and Sebastian picked out cohesive outfits to wear. He has a baby blue suit with a white shirt underneath and you have a white dress that fades into baby blue at the bottom. 

“That color looks amazing on you.” You told him as you were led to the car. “It makes your eyes pop.” You thanked him as he opened the car door for you. He slid in next to you and the driver took off. “You look amazing in every color.” He complimented you, kissing your hand so he didn’t mess up your makeup.

“You’re too sweet to me.” You told him, kissing his hand back. Your lipstick left a faded mark on his skin that you went to wipe off. “Leave it.” He told you giving you a cheeky smile. You shook your head at him but couldn’t contain the smile on your face.

He helped you out of the car as you pulled up to the premier. His arm stayed around your waist as you posed on the red carpet together. You found it easy to smile when you were next to him.

You did a few interviews together. They mainly asked about the movie but there were a few relationship questions too. Sebastian was really good at not answering the questions they asked him, but you could never hold back on giving a sarcastic answer.

They asked the classic, “how do you feel about your age difference?” in each interview. Sebastian usually left you to answer this question.

“Well I’m just using him to rent cars for me since I’m not 25 yet.” “It’s crazy how people are born in different years.” “In a parallel universe we’re actually the same age.” “Thank goodness one of us wasn’t born on leap day, otherwise the gap would be even bigger.” Were some of your answers tonight. You never failed to make Sebastian laugh.

The movie was great, you nearly cried at the end of it. You went to an after party with Sebastian afterwards. Both of you were in your own little world, dancing and drinking together all night.

You finally went back to the hotel around 4 in the morning, tired but satisfied with the night. Sebastian helped you unzip your dress and you flipped onto the bed, naked as the day you were born. He laughed at you but was quick to join you, although he was still wearing his boxers. After tasting a few slow kisses he held you from behind and you both drifted off into sleep.


	15. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a date

You were excited, it's been a while since you've been on a date, 6 years to be exact. An old almost boyfriend got in touch with you recently and asked if you wanted to go out and catch up, which you obliged. You hummed along to the music as you did your makeup. You just got a new dress that you were excited to wear, the maroon color contrasted nicely with your skin tone. The dress was long sleeve but hit just a few inches above your knee.

You also decided to wear wedges, which you were probably going to regret later in the night, but you didn't care. With your hair straightened, eyeliner winged, and lips painted with red, you were ready. You grabbed your purse and headed downstairs. You texted your date to let him know you were ready and took a seat on the bench by the main door. 

A loud wolf whistle made you look up. "Dang girl, where you going dressed like that?" Sam exclaimed as he and Bucky walked your way. They were about to go out for an evening run based on how they were dressed. You playfully rolled your eyes at him. "What do you think? I don't just wear heels for anyone." You told him as you crossed your legs. 

Bucky's eyes subtly ran up and down your body, but didn't say anything. "Your date picking you up?" Sam asked as he looked out to the circle drive, trying to see if a car pulled up. "Yes, so if you could leave that'd be great." You teased. He waved you off and he and Bucky made their way out of the building. You looked back to your phone and noticed that your date still hasn't texted you back. 'Maybe he's driving.' You told yourself. You just played on your phone as you waited.

~~~~~~~~

Sam was panting as he walked into the building, while Bucky was breathing normally. "Dang, you're still here?" Sam asked through his heavy breath. You nodded dully as you kept your eyes on your phone. If you answered out loud you would probably start crying. "That sucks." Sam murmured as he walked to the elevator. Bucky stayed behind and sat next to you on the bench.

You glanced at him before going back to your phone. "Did he cancel?" Bucky asked after clearing his throat. You nodded numbly as you showed him the text your date sent you an hour after you texted him. 'Have to cancel tonight, sorry.' Was all it said. You didn't even respond to it, you just continued to sit on the bench. 

"I should have figured something like this would happen." You finally spoke up. "He was always shady, even back when I first met him almost a decade ago." You admitted to Bucky, your voice shaky. "Why agree to go out with him then?" He asked, his hand resting softly on your knee. 

You took a deep breath. "I haven't been on a date in 6 years. I just wanted a guy to take me out I guess." You shrugged. Your reasoning made you feel stupid. Bucky hummed. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I haven't been on a date in almost 90 years." His admittance made you giggle. "I don't think that counts." You told him. He just shrugged.

"Maybe not, but it made you smile." He told you as he gently squeezed your knee. You looked down to hide your blush. It was silent for a moment. "Why are you still wearing that?" Bucky asked, gesturing to your outfit. "I went through a lot of trouble to dress up for once, I didn't want to do all that work just to change an hour later." You told him as you crossed your legs.

He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Give me 10 minutes. Don't go anywhere." He commanded as he stood up abruptly and went to the elevator. Your eyes followed him, the confusion showing on your face. He held up 10 fingers to reiterate that he would be back, then the elevator doors closed. You sat there puzzled but you had nothing else to do so you waited.

With a minute to spare he walked out of the elevator. His outfit caught your attention. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a dark denim jacket. You'd never seen him wear anything except workout clothes or tactile gear. He cleans up good. He walked over to you and held out his hand. You took it and he helped you stand up.

You grabbed his arm as he lead you outside to a car. He opened the door for you and helped you in before closing it. "Where are we going?" You asked as he began driving. He let out a small smile. "It's a surprise." Was all he said. You reached to turn on the radio but Bucky grabbed your hand before you could. "I don't like the stuff they play on there." He told you.

You nodded your head. "Is that because you only know music from the 30's?" You asked. A smile worked its way up to his face. You never realized what a beautiful smile he had. "The music was better back then." He informed you giving your hand a squeeze. "Now it's just...whatever." He explained vaguely, as if he didn't even know how to describe it.

"Did all the girl swoon when you took them out dancing?" You teased. He chuckled as he shook his head. "I don't remember much about the girls, but I do remember dancing a lot of nights." He admitted, a thoughtful look on his face. "Steve was a terrible dancer." He revealed making you laugh, which brought a smile to his face. He liked making you laugh.

"I can see that." You said, the laughter still in your voice. "People don't really go dancing as much these days." You told him as you looked out the window. He hummed. "No one's ever taken you dancing?" He asked pulling to a stop at the stoplight. You shook your head as you looked forward again. "I've only ever been on one date and we went to the movies." You said looking at him briefly. "It was really awkward."

"How?" He asked as he started driving again. You huffed as you played with the edge of your dress. "I dunno, we didn't really talk much. And I don't think I liked him, really." You admitted. "We've all been on bad dates." He said comfortingly. The rest of the ride was driven in comfortable silence.

The car pulled to a stop near the pier. Bucky finally let go of your hand to step out of the car. Before you could even move he opened your door for you. He held out his hand for you to grab and helped you out of the car. You switched from holding his hand to grabbing his arm. He locked the car and led you down the pier.

The sun was low, making the sky show a beautiful pink and orange color. The pier was also lit with fairy lights. Most of the people seemed to be couples out on dates, enamoured with each other. You could see why Bucky took you here. It had a decent amount of people, but they wouldn't be paying any attention to him.

He led the two of you over to an ice cream stand. Before you could say what you wanted, Bucky ordered for the both of you. "I'll have a scoop of chocolate chip, she'll have a scoop of cookies n cream. Both in a cone." Bucky pulled out his wallet before you could even protest, handing the worker money.

You thanked the worker as he handed you your cone as did Bucky. With that, Bucky led you away. The two of you slowly walked around the pier as you ate your ice cream. "How did you know my favorite flavor?" You asked him as you licked your ice cream. He gave you a small smile. "You mentioned it on the mission in San Antonio." He told you.

You gaped at him. "But that was months ago!" You exclaimed looking at him incredulously. He just shrugged at you. "I pay attention." He said nonchalantly. "You know why I took you here?" He asked looking down at you. You shook your head as you licked your ice cream. 

With a deep inhale he explained. "You like to walk around when you get to know someone. You also like to look at the sunset, you think it looks better than the sunrise. You hate open water, but you love the smell of the ocean. You also like being outside at night, you think it's relaxing." He told you like it was no big deal.

You looked at him shocked. "How do you even know that?" You asked stunned. He shrugged. "I pay attention." He told you again. He bit into his ice cream. You turned to look forward again, your eyebrows scrunched in thought.

You were trying not to limp, but your feet were in pain. Heels were definitely a bad idea. Bucky was still talking, not even noticing that you slowed the pace. He looked over to you and paused when he saw the grimace on your face. "What's wrong?" He asked, his face showing concern.

"My feet hurt." You told him gesturing down to your 6 inch wedges. He looked down at your feet briefly before looking back up at your face. "Do you want to go?" He asked hesitantly. You shook your head immediately. You were having too good a time to leave now. "I just need to sit down." You reassured him. He looked relieved at your admittance, he also didn't want to leave.

You groaned as you sat down on a nearby bench, your feet already felt ten times better. Bucky chuckled at you. "It's not funny, heels hurt!" You pouted at him. He shook his head. "I believe you." He said as he leaned back on the bench, putting his arm around your shoulder. You leaned into him.

The two of you sat on the bench for almost an hour before you decided to leave. You talked about everything, just trying to get to know each other better. You liked that he made you laugh so much, it also brought a cute smile onto his face. 

You whined at the realization that you would have to walk again. With a huff you moved to stand but Bucky held you back. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked putting a hand on your knee. You shook your head. "This dress is way too short for that." You said somewhat jokingly. "I don't wanna give anyone a show."

He smiled and looked at you thoughtfully. "I'll just take off my shoes." You said as you reached down. "What? No, that's gross. The ground is filthy." His face held disgust. You laughed. "It's fine, it's not like the car is far away." You sighed in relief as your feet were freed. 

"Here." He said as he leaned over to take off his own shoes and handed them to you. "What?" You said dumbly, looking at the shoes in confusion. "Put them on." He said gesturing to his shoes. "But you said the ground is filthy." You repeated his statement back to him.

"Yeah, but your feet are more precious than mine." He joked as he poked your leg. You rolled your eyes playfully but put his shoes on nonetheless. They were way too big but they felt better than your heels. Bucky grabbed your shoes and helped you off the bench, leading you to the car. Your sure you looked ridiculous, wearing your maroon dress with mens boots that were huge on you. 

You were pretty sure Bucky took the long way back, not wanting the night to end. Eventually you pulled up to the building, and, once again, he helped you out of the car. Your arm was looped around his as he walked you up to your room. The two of you exchanged back your shoes and he leaned down to give you a kiss on the cheek before departing to his own room.

You let out a quiet squeal as you shut your bedroom door, leaning against it. The night had turned out better than you could have hoped for. You got in bed after you took off your clothes and makeup. You were about to fall asleep but your eyes shot open when a thought came to you. 'Does this mean you and Bucky are dating?'


	16. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun can get messy

It was meant to be a relaxing afternoon, especially after spending all morning at events that required you to dress up. You had changed into sweats as soon as you got back to your room. You kept your makeup on though, you worked hard on it!

You and Bucky sat down on the couch to watch a movie that soon became too boring, which is how it led you to your current position. 

The super soldier pulled you into his lap and attacked your lips with his own. What started as a light few kisses quickly turned into a heavy make out session. 

Your arms made their way around his shoulders and his around your lower back, pulling you closer together. 

It was hot the way he took control, his tongue easily finding its way into your mouth. You let him explore as one of your hands wondered up from his neck to the back of his head. 

Gently, you started tugging on his hair the way you knew he liked. A small smile made its way to your lips when he let out a soft groan. 

He retaliated by drifting his hands downward to cup your butt, pulling you even closer to him. This made you gasp into his mouth which let him explore even deeper with his tongue. 

You had no idea how long you had been making out. You only stopped when you heard the music from the movie credits playing. 

You gave him a few more long kisses and slowly pulled back. You started to move to grab the remote when the sound of him chuckling made you stop. 

“What’s so funny?” You asked still straddling his lap. He ran his hands up and down your thighs a few times before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. 

You were confused when he opened his camera instead of answering you. Silently, he handed you his phone so you could see yourself. 

“Well, dang.” You muttered, taking in the sight of your lipstick. It looked like a toddler applied it. “And my makeup looked so good today.” You claimed as you have him back his phone. 

“I think it still looks good.” Bucky said as he cupped your jaw and pulled you close so you could continue your make out session.


	17. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owning your style

_"When I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band."_ The music was blasting in your apartment as you painted your toenails in the the living room. Your leg bent up to your chest so you could perch your foot on the couch. You bobbed your head as the music continued to blare. This was easily your favorite way to relax. 

Just as the song was coming back to the chorus it stopped abruptly. Your head shot up. "F.R.I.D.A.Y?" You questioned. _"You have a visitor, miss."_ She informed you simply. Before you could ask who it was, Captain America himself walked in. "Cap." You nodded your greeting before going back to painting your toenails. 

"Did you forget what today was?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. You tried to contain your smile. "It's Wednesday my dudes." You answered, still not looking up at him. He huffed at your lack of maturity. "We have a briefing. With the rest of the team. Ten minutes ago." He told you pointedly. 

"Hmm... Was that today?" You asked pretending not to know about the meeting that Cap had been reminding you of everyday _._ You capped your nail polish and finally looked up at him. You gave a innocent smile before getting up and walking out of the room, making sure to take your nail polish with you.

"Aren't you going to put on shoes?" Cap questioned as he followed behind you. "Nope." You popped the 'p' as you answered. "Take us down F.R.I.D.A.Y." Cap ordered. A minute later you and Cap were walking into the meeting. You shot finger guns to everyone as a greeting before taking your usual seat at the far end of the table. Cap sighed before taking his spot at the head of the table. "Let's get started."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And we would have B team perched on the roof of this building, waiting for... are you even listening?" Cap stopped to question. You didn't even have to look up from painting your fingernails to know he was talking to you. "Oh yeah." You answered in an obnoxious Canadian accent. You heard a familiar huff of amusement next to you. Looking up slightly to the brunette on your right, you gave him a quick wink before going back to painting your fingernails. 

"Can you take briefings seriously, just once?" Cap asked in annoyance. Now everyone was looking at you, waiting for your usual witty response. "No I cannot." You stated loudly, swishing your bangs to the side. "Whaddup, I'm Jared. I'm 19 and I never fucking learned how to read." You finished a little more quietly. You capped your nail polish and leaned back into your chair, finally looking up at Cap. 

He looked at you in disbelief. "What?" Clint chuckled out, looking at you in amusement. "Please continue, Mr. Captain America." You gestured, holding a mock serious look on your face. Not wanting to waste any more time amusing your antics, Cap turned back to the map and continued explaining. "If we have a team waiting in this area we could..." His voice drowned out as you stopped paying attention. 

"You're gonna make him go grey." You heard Bucky murmur on your right. You kept facing forward to keep the illusion that you were still listening. "He would miss it if I stopped." You explained. "We just have that _bond_." Bucky huffed quietly in response. You continued to zone out for the rest of the meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were quiet on the quinjet, as always. You always stayed in the back corner, headphones in blasting your usual music. _"Mama, we all go to hell. Mama, we all go to hell. I'm writing this letter and wishing you well. Mama, we all go to hell."_ The loud music made you feel a sense on calm.

Missions always made you nervous, everyone knew this. Everyone also knew to leave you the fuck alone before missions. Despite being young, you were one of the most valuable assets to the team. Which is why Cap put up with your nonsense all the time. 

You were curled up into a ball on your seat, your chin resting on your bent knees, your mind drifted off into your own little world hours ago. You snapped out of it when you saw someone approaching. Your head snapped up and you caught eyes with a certain super soldier. He gave you a gentle smile and held up 5 fingers, signaling that the jest would be landing in 5 minutes. You nodded in acknowledgement ad uncurled your body.

You stood up and got yourself ready for the mission. Even though you were hardly listening to the briefing, you knew that you, Cap, Sam, and Bucky would be the first team members dropping out of the jet. You traded your headphones for the comms earpiece. "Country boy I love you...bleh." You half sang into the comms to test the connection. Apparently it worked because half the team looked over to you with a 'wtf' face. You pretended like you didn't just say that as you made your way over to Sam. 

"Ready?" Sam asked you as he strapped in his guns. You gave him a double peace sign as an answer. "We're coming up on the mark Cap." Clint announced from the pilot seat of the jet. "On my signal. 3...2...1..." Cap took the lead as he jumped out of the jet with Bucky quickly following. Sam held you tight and you both jumped together. The four of you landed on a nearby roof and got into position.

"You been working out Sam?" You questioned as you made your way to the edge of the rooftop. "Focus." Cap sternly reminded as he stood next to you. "What do you see?" He asked more quietly. You took a deep breath as you closed your eyes, trying to focus. The images started coming together in your mind. 

"There are three sub levels, the first two are just guards, the last one has the scientists. There are cages with...something in them, maybe people. The guards are armed as far as I can tell." The more you tried to see, the more your head hurt. You winced but tried to push through.

"You're doing good. How many guards are there?" Cap asked gently. He wanted to comfort you but he knew if he touched you the image would be gone. "About 30...I think. It's hard to tell if there are any on the last level." You were panting now, the pain getting worse and worse. 

"Steve..." Bucky warned, he knew you couldn't last much longer. Steve held up his hand to stop his friend. "Only a little longer." He told you. "What kind of weapons do you see?" Your hands were clinching and you could feel the sweat dripping down your face. "I don't...I see guns but...I-I can't see anything else...I don't know!" You were panting heavily at this point, you felt like you were going to pass out. 

A hand on your shoulder snapped you out of it. Your body started to give away but Bucky caught you. "She could have kept going Buck!" Steve scolded as he realized Bucky was the one who snapped you out of your trance. Bucky gave Cap and annoyed glare, he was still holding you up. "You know that's not true. She was going to pass out." He stated roughly. Bucky lead you over the the edge of the rooftop and helped you sit down, your back against the ledge.

You curled up into a ball, your forehead resting on your knees. Bucky put a comforting hand on your back. "I can take her back to the jet." Sam volunteered as he stepped closer to you. "No." You stated as you uncurled your body. "I'm fine." With Bucky's help you stood up. "What's the play?" You asked Cap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were on sniper duty with Clint. You were too week to fight, but you could still shoot from the distance. "I don't know how you do it. I mean, this is boring. Like, there's no music and you have to stay in one spot. And you might not even get to do anything. Like, someone could literally die inside the building and you wouldn't even know. You just have to stay here." You've been rambling for a few minutes now, about how _boring_ sniper duty was. Clint was choosing to ignore you, like he always did when you had sniper duty together.

"Can you literally stop?" Asked Sam over the comms. You heard some grunting and other loud noises. "Some of us need to focus." You heard someone yell out in pain, probably one of the guards. "Yeah Clint. Shut up." You playfully scolded in the comms, like he's the one who has been talking nonstop. You heard Cap sigh, probably for the 10th time that day. "We're close. Be ready for extraction." 

"Man, it's not fair that all the big boys get to have fun. I mean, based on the sounds I'm hearing, they're either inflicting pain or some _intense_ pleasure if you know what I mean." You continued to chat freely over the comms. "Dude, _shut up."_ Yelled Sam, who was probably in the middle of beating up a guard. "Now I'm curious what you think intense pleasure sounds like." Bucky piped in, not sounded out of breath at all.

"Come here and I'll show you big boy." You answered in your best southern accent, your smile peaking through. You heard someone pretend to gag. "Man, I don't get how you were allowed to stay on the team." Sam murmured as the started to make their way back to the rendezvous spot. "I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me." You said as you holstered you weapon. You and Clint went back to the jet to extract the rest of the team from the roof top.

You retreated to your little corner only after you did a head count three times to make sure everyone came back. Once the number was confirmed you replaced your comms with your headphones, once again blasting your music. _"I never said I'd die lie and wait forever. If I died we'd be together. I can't always just forget her. But she could try."_

You felt like you could finally breath again, your heart rate finally slowing down. You looked up when you saw someone approaching, you paused your music. "Is this seat taken?" It was Bucky. You tucked in your legs that were on the seat next to you instead of answering. He sat down and pulled your legs so they lay across his lap. "You good?" He asked, his eyes taking in your face as if he could see the hurt. "I'm Gucci." You shrugged, offering him one of your headphones which he gladly accepted. You resumed your music and the two of you sat in silence.

After a few songs Bucky spoke up again. "Y'know, if your offer still stands..." He started, his eyes cast downward. Your eyebrows scrunched together trying to figure out what he was referring to. After some silence he spoke up again. "Y'know...what you said on the roof...about showing me." His eyes slowly made there way to meet yours.

Realization of what he was talking about hit you. A sly smile came to your face. "Yeah?" You asked quietly. He nodded in response. You were both just silently looking at each other. "Bitch I hope the fuck you do." You said quietly, as if that were an answer. He laughed as he pulled you into his lap, his arms holding you around the waist.


	18. Don’t go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want you to stay

It was just one of those days where you just lie on the couch, snuggled under a blanket. It was getting close to 2pm and the rain was still pouring. It had been raining since you woke up that morning and nothing made you happier. Well, almost nothing.   
  


You were also snuggled up close to your favorite person in the world. It was your last day together for a while and you were trying to make the most of it. You buried your head deeper into his chest and let out a deep sigh.   
  


You felt his arms pull you in closer to him. “I don’t want you to leave.” You mumbled into his chest. You wrapped your arm around his torso so you could press your body into his. Both of your legs were already intertwined.   
  


“I know.” You could feel his chest vibrate as he replied. “I don’t want to leave either.” He tilted his head down so he could kiss the top of your head. You tried to hold back your smile.   
  


“It’ll only be for a couple months.” He reminded you as he nuzzled his cheek on the top of your head. “That’s too long!” You whined, trying to pull back from him so you could get off the couch. You weren’t in the mood for this conversation.   
  


He held you tight to him so you couldn’t go anywhere. You squirmed around so he would let go of you. “Hey.” He said gently making you stop your squirming. He cupped your chin with his hand and gently lifted your head so you were looking at him.   
  


“I’ll be back before you know it and I’ll call you everyday.” He spoke softly as he made his promise. You nodded your head in agreement before you leaned up to give him a kiss.   
  


He quickly reciprocated it as he tugged you up the couch so you were face to face. Your one innocent kiss soon turned into the two of you making out for who knows how long. You were both in your own little world. 

You jumped apart when you heard an alarm going off. He reached over you to grab him phone off the coffee table and silence the alarm. “I have to get going.” He signed as he started to get up.

”No.” You protested as you pulled him back down by his shirt. “More kisses.” You childishly demanded as your lips meet his. He kissed you for another minute or so before pulling back again.

”I really do have to go. The car will be here any minute.” He explained as he got up successfully this time. You turned to watch him go collect his things but refused to get up off the couch.

“Aren’t you going to walk me out?” He asked as he walked back over to the couch. You lift your head to look up at him but didn’t say anything.

He huffed out a laugh. “Come on.” He said as he grabbed your arms to pull you off the couch. As soon as you were standing, he dropped your arms so he could put his around your torso. He hugged you tight as he rested his cheek against your forehead.

You reached your arms up so you could loop them around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. He started rocking the two of you slowly back and forth, just barley moving anywhere.

You heard his text tone go off and you knew that meant his ride was here. Trying to swallow your disappointment, you tipped your head back to give him one final kiss before you stepped back to walk him out.

It was still raining outside so you watched from the doorway as he jogged to the car parked on the street. With one final wave he got into the car. It wasn’t until you closed the door that you allowed yourself to cry.


	19. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can be a deal breaker

“ _Mmm”_ You groaned into Bucky’s open mouth. The two of you were currently making out on his bed, your limbs entangled with one another.   
  


He was on top of you, but careful not to crush you under his weight. You could feel him getting excited in his pants but chose to ignore it. You reached a hand up to tug on his hair, causing him to moan into your mouth.   
  


He started slowly grinding his hips against yours. You tried to push away a little but with his larger body on top of yours, there was only so much you could do.   
  


It was when he started bringing his hand up under your shirt that you had to pull away. “Stop.” You told him as you grabbed his wrist. He sighed in frustration as he pulled away from you.   
  


You sat up on the bed and scooted yourself back so you were against the wall. He moved to the edge of the bed, his feet hanging over the side. He put his head in his hands to try to hide his frustration with you.   
  


“You can’t get mad at me every time.” You reminded him quietly as you picked at your fingernails nervously. You heard him scoff in disbelief. You watched as he stood up from him bed and started pacing the floor.   
  


“Y’know, I’m tired of this.” He grumbled. His pacing came to a stop at the end of his bed, his annoyed expression staring you in the face. You tried to push yourself into the wall with no avail. 

You didn’t really want to respond because you knew that would only cause an argument. “I just don’t get why we can’t keep going.” He said as he crossed his arms, his expression still annoyed.   
  


You scoffed at his confession. “You know why.” You answered. You were starting to get annoyed yourself. He rolled his eyes at your answer before going into his bathroom and shutting the door loudly behind him.

You got off his bed and looked around the room to find your previously discarded shoes. You found them in the corner across from the bed and sat down on the floor to put them on. You were halfway done when he emerged from the bathroom.

” Where are you going?” He asked crossing his arms once again. You fought the urge to roll your eyes at him. He was really starting to annoy you. “Home.” You answered shortly before standing up to leave.

” Wait.” He caught you off guard by grabbing your hand a little too roughly and pulling you towards him. “Talk to me.” He demanded. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his lips were frowning.

“What exactly is there to talk about?” You questioned. You tried to take your hand back but his grip was too strong. “I need to know why you won’t do more than kiss me!” He argued loudly. He yanked you closer to him so you were just inches apart.

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You know why! We’ve already talked about this.” You tried to pull your hand away but his grip tightened. “You not liking sex isn’t a reason.” He practically spat in your face.

You’re sure that your face conveyed your offense. “Yes it is! If someone doesn’t like sex, you can’t make them have sex.” You were desperately yanking your hand but he was refusing to let you go.

” How am I supposed to be intimate with my girlfriend if she won’t have sex with me?” He asked roughly. His hand was now squeezing yours in a bone crushing grip.   
  


Your rage was getting the better of you and you felt the heat course through your body. After a few seconds he pulled away his hand in pain. “Ow!” He hissed as he shook his now burnt hand. He glared at you for intentionally burning him, like he would be healed within the hour.

”I can’t believe I have to say this.” You started. “You can be intimate with someone without having sex with them. And if you don’t think that’s true, you need to grow the fuck up!” Your voice grew hysterical towards the end of your rant.

  
For every step you took back he took forward. You found yourself again the wall with Bucky right in front of you. “My form on intimacy is having sex. And I can’t stand that you won’t share that with me.” His voice grumbled at you, the two of you just an inch apart.

” Is it really that important to you?” You asked, the annoyance clear in your tone. He took one more step forward so his body was pressing into yours. His placed his hands on either side of your head, trapping you against the wall.

” You know it’s important to me.” His voice was getting softer as he started to calm down. You didn’t answer right away, the only noise in the room was the sound of your breathing.

You took in a deep breath. “Then I think we’re done.” You stated, trying to keep your voice from breaking. He took a few steps back in shock, clearly he didn’t think you would resort to this.

” What? No.” He weakly argued back. He struggled to find words to say next. You slowly started walking to the door. “If we can’t both be happy with something as big as this, then we’re not right for each other.” You we’re trying to be calm while you explained your reasoning.   
  


Bucky shook his head in disagreement and tried to speak up but nothing came out of his mouth. With your hand on the doorknob you stated a final, “Goodbye Bucky.” You walked out the door and didn’t look back.


	20. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretending to be aloof works

You’ve been working at SHIELD for about 6 years now. You worked in the accounting department, which is not all that glorious but you like it.   
  


Working in accounting means you have to deal with a lot of paperwork, which wasn’t all that bad. Except for when certain employees didn’t do their paperwork properly and you had to go find them in the building so they could correct it.   
  


That’s exactly what you were doing right now. You were trying to find the new guy, James Barnes. You had been walking around for about 10 minutes when you finally found him in the gym.   
  
  


“Excuse me, Mr. Barnes?” You asked as you walked up to him by the bench press rack. You noticed that the bar was bending with how much weight was on it. However, Mr. Barnes was easily lifting the weights.

” Yes?” He answered as he racked his weights and sat up. His eyes meet yours and you found yourself trying not to stare into them. You cleared your throat. “I work in accounting. I need you to sign these forms before I can process them.” You informed him as you handed the forms over.

” Oh, sorry. I’m not used to doing this kind of stuff.” He apologized, chuckling nervously. You couldn’t help but smile. “That’s okay.” You reassured him. “If you could just sign where it’s highlighted.” You held out a pen for him to use.

You watched in silence as he flipped through the pages, signing where he needed to. You took notice how delicately he held the pen with his vibranium hand. You couldn’t help but wonder what things felt like in that hand.

”I think that’s it.” He said with a small smile and handed the papers back to you. You gingerly grabbed them and took a step back. “Thank you.” You nodded to him before walking out of the gym and back to your office.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


You were in the middle of imputing information into the system when you heard someone knock on your door. “Come in.” You called out as you continued typing on your keyboard.   
  


You turned to look towards the door when you saw it open. You were surprised when you saw who it was. “Mr. Barnes.” You greeted as he walked in. “What can I do for you?”

”I, uh, forgot to give you back your pen.” He told you, holding out your pen for you to take. “Oh, thank you.” You gently grabbed your pen, ignoring how your hands brushed against each other’s. You dropped your pen into your pencil cup on your desk.   
  


“Is there anything else you needed?” You asked looking back at him. He shook his head as he took a small step back. “No. No that was it.” He gave you a shy almost smile before leaving your office.

You tried to contain your smile by biting your lip, which didn’t work too well. You held back a squeal and got back to work. It was hard to keep the smile of your face for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Another day of misfiled paperwork. You let out a sigh before standing up to search for Mr. Barnes again. This time you found him in one of the communal kitchens. He was sitting at the island drinking what looked to be coffee.

”Mr. Barnes.” You greeted as you get closer to him. You stopped at the other side of the island do you were facing him. He looked up at you and gave you a small smile as a greeting. “I’m afraid there are some missing signatures on your paperwork again.” You informed him as you slid the paperwork across the island.   
  


“Oops, sorry.” He apologized with a small wince. You handed him your pen to use. “It’s okay, Mr. Barnes. It definitely takes some getting used to. Paperwork can be complicated.” You gave him a reassuring smile.

You yet again watched as he signed the paperwork. This time you took notice of his hair. It looked so soft and shiny. You really wanted to rub your hands through his hair. Hopefully one day you would get that chance.

” Done.” He told you as he slid the papers back towards you. You were about to thank him when you got cut off by someone coming into the room. “Hey Bucky!” Shouted Sam Wilson as he walked in. You heard Mr. Barnes huff in annoyance.

” What do you want Sam?” He asked dryly. Instead of answering, Sam looked back and forth at the two of you. “Oh, what’s going on here?” He asked with a teasing smile on his face. You tried to hold down your blush.

”Paperwork.” You answered quickly. You picked up the papers and turned to leave. “Wait! Your pen.” Mr. Barnes held out your pen for you to take. You did so, rushing out your thanks before hastily leaving the kitchen. “Get it boy!” You heard Sam say loudly. This did not help your blush go down.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


You were finally going on your lunch break. It was nearing 2 pm and you were starving. You decided to go pick up lunch at a deli down the street. You were riding the elevator down to the parking garage, other people were getting off here and there. You were scrolling through your phone to pass the time.

You only looked up when the person who came to stand next to you cleared their throat. “Mr. Barnes” You greeted with a smile which he returned. “Are you going to lunch?” He asked.

You nodded. “Yes, finally. I’m starving. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning.” He hummed at your answer. “Where are you going?” He questioned as he stepped closer to you so more people could get on.

“The deli down the street.” You answered as you stepped closer to the wall. “I’m craving a BLT.” You we’re trying not to get lost in his ocean eyes, which was very hard.

” Do you mind if I join you?” He asked a little timidly. You could feel your cheeks start to get warm. “No, please do.” You answered quickly. You looked down at your hands to hide your blush.   
  


You got off the elevator together when you reached to parking garage. He insisted on driving, which you didn’t mind. You didn’t think you’d be able to drive with him in the car.   
  


You made light conversation during the drive there. “So, do you like being an accountant?” He asked once he drove off the SHIELD campus. You snorted. “Well, it’s definitely not as glamorous as being an Avenger, but I like it.” You saw him smile at your reply. 

“I mean, the only downside is when people constantly do their paperwork wrong, but other than that it’s good.” Your teasing answer made him blush slightly.   
  


He took a few seconds to reply. “Well, I have to admit that I may have been doing it wrong on purpose.” You were shocked at his admittance. “What? Why?” You questioned holding back your laugh.

”I just, I wanted to talk to you.” He answered shyly. “Oh, really?” You questioned quietly looking at his profile. He glanced at you. “Yeah.” He said, his voice soft. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
Mr. Barnes had once again done his paperwork wrong. It has been a few weeks since this has happened so you knew that it was probably on purpose.

”Mr. Barnes.” You greeted as you walked over to him as he ran on the treadmill. He slowed down to a stop before greeting you.

” Do you realize that you have once again done your paperwork incorrectly?” You questioned in a fake irritated tone. He pretended to be shocked at this allegation. “Me? Never.” He answered already reaching out to sign the papers.

He quickly got them signed and handed them back to you. He looked at you like he was studying your face. “Okay, well thanks.” You said awkwardly as you turned to leave. “Wait!” He said suddenly, grabbing your wrist.

You turned back to him with your eyebrow raised. “Do you want to go on a date with me?” He asked nervously, his eyes bouncing back and forth to look at both of yours.

Your breath hitched at his question. “Like a date date?” You asked to clarify. He nodded, his hand still holding onto your wrist. “Okay.” You answered easily. A smile grew on his face, happy that you agreed. 

  
You easily slid your wrist out of his hold and started to make your way out of the gym. “Wait!” He exclaimed as he came up behind you. “You forgot your pen.”


	21. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures with Sam and Bucky

You were literally just minding your own business when they showed up. Well, you were actually trying to unclog your kitchen sink. You were on your back so you could reach the pipes. A loud knock on the door made you flinch and hit your head. "Ow, fuck shit dammit." You cursed under your breath as you got up to answer the door. You definitely weren't expecting any visitors.

You opened the door, and to your surprise there was he was. "Sam." You breathed out in shock. He gave you a small nod and smile. You just stood there saying nothing, creating an awkward silence. "So." He began. "You gonna invite us in?" He questioned. 'Us?' You thought to yourself as your eyebrows squeezed together. It was then that you noticed the other man standing behind Sam silently. 

"Uh, yeah. Come in." You took a step back so both men could come into your house. Sam walked around as if to observe the decor. The other man went over to the corner and stood against the wall with his arms crossed. "Nice place." Commented Sam with a nod of approval. "Thanks." You replied quietly as you walked back over to the kitchen. 

"So, no calls no messages. I feel like I haven't heard from you in a while." Sam was trying to be subtle with his comments. He sat at the kitchen island and took an apple from the fruit bowl to eat. "Well, I kinda thought you were dead so..." You replied before turning to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "What makes you think that?" He asked with his mouth full. You couldn't help the disgusted look that came across your face. 

"Probably because some blonde guy came by saying you were gone." You said nonchalantly as you unscrewed the bottle cap and took a drink. "You know, after the snap." Sam's face showed realization. "Some blonde guy huh? You don't know his name?" He asked. Sam got up to throw away the apple core. You watched him walk around the kitchen with your eyes.

"I mean, he probably told me but I don't remember it." You told him. You remembered the other guy that came in. "Do you want a drink or something..." You trailed off not knowing his name. "Bucky." He informed you. "And no thanks." He answered, nodding his thanks. You nodded back before turning back to Sam.

"So why are you guys here?" You questioned leaning back against the counter. Sam was back to sitting at the island. "Well, I know you're a tech genius. So I was hoping you could give us some help with something." He said hopefully. You weren't really a genius, you just worked in IT. "I mean I could try?" You told him with a shrug. "Only if you help me fix my sink though." You bartered, somewhat kidding. Although, you really didn't want to call a plumber.

"I can help with that." Offered Bucky finally getting away from the wall. He walked over to the sink. "I think it's clogged." You informed him. He just nodded and crouched down so he could get under the sink like you were earlier. You watched him for a second before turning back to Sam. He now had a laptop out.

"Wifi?" He asked, turning the laptop in your direction. You got him connected in under a minute and turned the laptop back towards him. He typed on it for a few minutes. "We need to find this." He told you, turning the screen back your way. You looked at the screen in confusion. "Is that...?" You trailed off. You looked back up at Sam. "Is that not in a museum?" You questioned.

He sighed before nodding. "It is. We need your help getting it back." He informed you, pushing the laptop closer to you, urging you to look. "It's...in a museum?" You told him like it was obvious. "What are you going to do? Steal it?" You laughed out the question but quickly stopped when Sam's face stayed serious. "You're going to steal it? Sam!" You chastised.

"I'm not going to steal it!" He said defensively. You breathed a sigh of relief. "Bucky is." Sam said after a beat of silence. You were gobsmacked. You turned to scold Bucky but stepped back when you realised he was already standing. How long had he been standing behind you?

"Sink's unclogged." Was all he said to you before going back over to the wall he was standing against before. You just stood there in disbelief at the two men who just showed up at your house to have you help them steal. "How do I fit in here?" You questioned curiously. You leaned in to look at the laptop again. 

"We need an unfamiliar face to go into the museum to scope the place out. Tell us where the camera's are and all that." Sam informed you. "Well can't one of you do that?" You questioned and took another drink of your water. Sam smiled. "If they see one of us there and the next day it's missing, they're going to think we stole it." Same explained like it was obvious.

"But you are the one's stealing it." You told them, like they didn't already know that. Sam looked over at Bucky who looked like he was holding back a laugh at your confusion. "That's why we need someone they don't know." Bucky informed you. "It's less suspicious." You nodded, finally understanding their plan. 

"So." You began. "What do I need to do?" You asked, looking back and forth between the two men. Sam smiled, glad that you were on board. He turned the laptop back towards him before he began explaining their plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, how much longer?" You complained. Sam snorted from the driver's seat. "It hasn't even been an hour." He informed you, holding in a laugh. You threw your head back in defeat. "I'm bored!" You complained. "Can you at least turn on some music?" You asked desperately. Sam shook his head in amusement before turning on the radio. 

"You would think you've never been on a road trip before." Sam said condescendly. You rolled your eyes at him. "Sam, I live by myself. I work from home. I get literally everything delivered to my house. I'm barely ever outside." You told him blandly with a pointed look. Not that he could see you in the back seat. You let the two boys sit in the front so you could have your space. Bucky had barely said anything the whole ride.

"Wait, can you get groceries delivered?" Bucky asked, turning his head so he could look at you. You gave him a knowing smile. "Yeah dude. You can get just about everything delivered." You informed him. He gave you a thoughtful look before facing forward again. The car ride was mostly quiet from then on. You eventually fell asleep out of boredom. 

You woke up with a jerk when the car turned off. Before you could even ask Sam said, "We're here." You looked out the window to see that you were parked at a cheap motel. "We need you to go in a get a room." Bucky informed you, handing you a few hundred dollars. You looked at him in question. Where did this money come from? Did you even want to know? You just walked inside to get a room.

"All they had was one room with 2 queens." You informed the boys as you got back in the car. "Well, I'm not sharing." Claimed Sam. You and Bucky caught each other's gaze and rolled your eyes in synch. "We're all adults, Sam." You scolded as you got back out of the car and headed to the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you'll need to wear this." Sam said as he handed you what looked like an airpod. You turned it around in your palm to inspect it. "It has a communication device inside of it." Sam informed you. "You just keep it in your ear. Bucky and I will be wearing one too. That way, we can talk to each other." You nodded as you put it in your ear.

"What if I get caught?" You asked nervously. "Get caught walking around a museum? I don't think that's illegal." Joked Sam as he opened his laptop, not even looking at you anymore. "Sam!" You said in an exasperated tone. "Don't worry." Said Bucky, who was sitting across the room. "If anything happens we'll come in." He nodded reassuringly. That made you feel a little better. 

"Do you really think I would let something happen to you?" Asked Sam innocently. You glared at him which just made him laugh. "Relax, we'll be outside the whole time." Sam reassured easily. 

You tried to stay calm in the car ride there. You couldn't help but shake your leg up and down in anticipation. You technically weren't doing anything illegal. You were just walking around a museum. You were also aiding left, but you were trying to not think about that part. You were so in your head that you didn't even notice the car stopped.

"Ready?" Asked Sam. You took a shaky breath before nodding. "Remember, you need to explore the whole museum so we can see the cameras and security. The camera in your glasses will do the recording, you just need to do the looking around." Sam reminded. You nodded saying you understood and got out of the car. 

You got into the museum just fine, which was the part you were most nervous about. You started by walking the perimeter, making sure to look up every now and then. "There's a camera just to your right on the wall. Can you tell what system it is?" Asked Bucky over the comms.. You tried to be as nonchalant as possible when looking at the camera. "It looks like a Koetter 9200." You said as you kept walking. You made your way up the stairs. "They usually show full 360 range. Based on the lighting in here, it looks like they use laser scanners at night." You informed the boys.

"Dang, how do you know all this?" Sam questioned, impressed by your knowledge. "I work in IT." You said simply. You pretended to take interest in a World War 2 artifact. After 2 more hours of walking around, you finally got the all clear to leave. You were relieved. You afraid security was going to arrest you the entire time you were there. 

You breathed a sigh of relief when you finally got back in the car. "Yes, the hard part is truly over." Teased Sam as he drove back to the hotel. You just flipped him off in response, which only made him laugh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had to wait until it was dark to go back to the museum. You didn't really need to go with the boys, but it made you feel better. Part of your job was to sit in the car with Sam and wait to see if Bucky needed back up. So far, it's just been a lot of silence and sitting. 

"So..." Sam started. "You live alone huh?" You groaned at his question. "Mhmm." You mumbled not looking forward to this conversation. You heard Bucky stifle a laugh over the comms. "You have a boyfriend?" Sam asked while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. You groaned again. "Who are you? My dad?" Your question showed your annoyance.

"Well, I'm just playing my protective older brother card." Sam informed you. You just gave him a 'really?' look, choosing to ignore his questioning. The car went back to being quiet again. After about 20 more minutes of waiting, Bucky finally announced that he was on his way back out. You let out a sigh of relief that the steal had gone smoothly. Bucky was back in the car just a few minutes later. Sam took off before any guards caught on.

You flopped onto a chair once you got back into the hotel. The night had exhausted you deeply. "Are you really going to sleep there?" Asked Sam. You didn't even bother opening your eyes. "Yep." You answered as you hooked your legs over the arm of the chair, you were already dozing off. 

You woke back up in the early morning, the sun just barely peeking through the window. Your neck was stiff as you looked around the motel room. You noticed that Sam was gone but Bucky was still here. He was on the bed reading a book. "Sam went to get breakfast." He told you without looking up.

You sat up in the chair and stretched out your body. Maybe sleeping in a chair wasn't the best choice, but you didn't want to share a bed with one of the boys. "Stiff?" Bucky asked. "Yeah, not the most comfortable to sleep in." You informed him, although he probably already knew that. "You didn't want to share with Sam?" He asked finally looking up at you. 

You shook your head and snorted. "No way am I sharing with him." You got up to get your toothbrush out of your bag. "How long have you known him?" Asked Bucky, his eyes following you around the room. You were digging through your bag as you answered. "Quite a few years. He was friends with my brother way back when." You finally found your toothbrush and headed to the bathroom. "Your brother?" Bucky questioned.

You stopped walking and turned to face him momentarily. "Yeah, my brother. Riley." You informed him then turned to go into the bathroom. You missed the look of recognition on Bucky's face. Sam had briefly told him about Riley, but he failed to mention anything about a sister. Bucky went back to reading. Sam came in not a minute later with breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were back on the road after eating the breakfast that Sam got. The ride was mostly quiet, save for the music playing on the radio. "How are your parents?" Sam asked you, glancing at you in the mirror. You shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I don't talk to them much these days." You answered solemnly. You looked out the window and watch cars pass in the other direction.

Another hour later and you were being dropped back off at your house. You waved goodbye to the boys before going inside. You unpacked your bag quickly then flopped onto the couch. It had been a very long 2 days. You must have dosed off because you woke up with a start to someone knocking on the door. You rolled off the couch and got up to answer it.

"Bucky?" You questioned as you opened the door wider to look around. "Where's Sam?" You questioned as you gestured him inside. You shut the door and turned around the look at him. "He's uh, he's not here." He answered. You noticed that this was the first time you had seen him look nervous. "Okay...what's up?" You drew out the question. You still hadn't moved from in front of the door.

"I was just wondering..." He scratched the back of his head as he asked his question. "Do you eat lunch?" You blinked at him before nodding. "Yes, I eat lunch. Do you eat lunch?" You teased. He chuckled at his dumb question. His gaze dropped as he worked up to his next question. "I mean, do you want to go to lunch? With me?" His ocean eyes met yours again.

A smile brooke out on your face. "I would love to go to lunch with you." You answered. Your heart fluttered as a smile widened on his face. "Yeah?" He asked hopefully. You took a step towards him as you answered, "Yeah."


	22. Too much and not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't get to do much these days

You don't get to do much these days. Or rather, a certain someone didn't _let_ you do much these days. Ever since you discovered you were expecting, you weren't allowed to go on missions anymore, which made sense. What didn't make sense was Bucky not letting you leave the tower _at all_ unless he was with you. Talk about over protective.

Even before you were showing, Bucky made sure you were extra careful. He always had an arm around you in public to make sure you didn't trip and fall. He always shouldered other people out of the way so they didn't bump into to you. It was thoughtful, really, but it was also a lot.

Now that you were getting closer and closer to your due date, your belly was _huge._ The most you could do was sit on the couch and watch tv, which Bucky was very happy about. He didn't want you to strain yourself doing chores or anything. He did, however, make sure there were plenty of snacks in your shared apartment to tend to your cravings. 

Right now, you were on your favorite spot on the couch surrounded by pillows. It was hard to feel comfortable these days. You were craving chips but it was hard to get up without assistance, and Bucky wouldn't be back for another hour. You could call someone to come help you, but how pathetic was that? You tried for a good 10 minutes to get off the couch by yourself before you gave up. 

You were fighting back tears over not being able to get up. _This is so stupid,_ you thought. _I'm crying over not getting my chips._ You sat there and pouted for who knows how long when you heard the door open. You didn't have to turn around to know who it was. 

"I'm back." Bucky called out as he walked into your shared apartment. You heard him walk over to your spot on the couch, but you continued to stare at the tv in anger. He came to stand in front of you. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, titling his head at you. 

You looked at him and continued to pout. "I just want my chips." You whined, holding back tears again. Bucky gave you a small understanding smile before he leaned down to kiss the top of your head, then went to grab your chips. He handed them to you and took a seat right next to you on the couch. He them took you in his arms and hauled you into his lap.

You rested you head against his chest as you ate your chips in silence. Bucky gently ran one of his hands through your hair, while the other rested on your growing bump. He still couldn't believe you were his and you were growing his child inside of you. He always wanted to have kids, he just never thought it would happen. Especially with all that he's been through. 

But here you were, the love of his life. About to start a family with him. Maybe the three of you would end up moving to the countryside like Clint. He would also probably retire from fighting, he didn't want to be the reason either of you got hurt. He could just imagine you holding his child on the front porch while he did working the fields. He couldn't imagine a better life.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you want for dinner?" You heard Bucky call through the bathroom door. You were taking a shower so you could freshen up a bit, Bucky would only let you shower when he was there, just in case something happened. "Um, Chinese?" You asked hopefully, you were craving some chicken fried rice. "Okay." Bucky agreed. "Your usual?" He asked, already knowing what to order for you. "Yeah." You called back.

All you had left to do in your shower was wash your feet, which would not be easy considering you couldn't even see them. You brased one hand against the wall and lifted your leg up so you could wash your foot. You did the same with the other side and went to put your foot down, but the soap still on the bottom of your foot made you slip and fall.

From outside the shower Bucky was startled by a loud thud followed by an "Ow!" He burst through the door in a hurry. His heart dropped when he saw you on the floor of the shower, the water still streaming on your body. He jumped in without even turning the water off. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, his eyes wide with concern. You winced but nodded. 

Bucky took you in his arms and lifted you out of the shower and sat you on the bathroom counter. He snatched a towel from the rack and wrapped it around your shoulders. He stepped aside for a second to turn of the water still running in the shower. The bathroom was filled with silence as he stood in front of you. He gently took your face in his hands. 

"Does anything hurt?" He asked quietly, his eyes bouncing back and forth to look at yours. You shook your head and tried not to shiver as the cold air of the bathroom met your wet skin. His hands went from your face down to your belly, gently feeling around for anything wrong. "We should go see a doctor." He told you in a serious tone.

You shook your head in disagreement. "No, I'm fine." You assured as you tried to get down from the counter. He quickly blocked your path. "No." He said sternly. "We're going." Your eyebrows scrunched in annoyance at his insistence. "I said I was fine!" You argued, you squirmed still trying to get off the counter. He wrapped his arms around you tightly so you couldn't move. "No. We're going!" He exclaimed in your face. 

You huffed in anger. "You can't _make_ me go anywhere." You informed him as you tried to lean away from him. He thought about it for a second. "Fine, but I'm calling Bruce up to our floor." He said with finality. He then picked you up off the counter and brought you to the bedroom. He gently sat you on the bed and got some of his clothes out for you to put on. 

You wouldn't be surprised if he tried to dress you himself at this point. You quietly got dressed as he called Bruce. You only had to wait for a few minutes before you heard him knocking on the door. You heards Bucky explain to Bruce what happened as he lead the doctor to your bedroom. You decided to act civil for Bruce's sake and put on your best smile. 

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked you as he got out his stethoscope and put on a pair of gloves. "Fine." You informed him, ignoring the glare from Bucky. "Only my ego is bruised." You joked, which got a small laugh out of Bruce. He placed his stethoscope on your round belly to listen for a heartbeat. You were almost holding your breath in anticipation. 

After a minute of silence Bruce finally stepped back and announced, "Fetal heartbeat sounds good." You and Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. Bruce took another 10 minutes to check you over and determined that you were in fact fine. You gave Bucky an 'I told you so' look before thanking Bruce. Bucky walked the doctor out and came back to the bedroom.

The awkward silence was thick in the shared room. "I just wanted to make sure you were both okay." He admitted as he stepped closer to you. "I know." You told him as you scooted back on the bed so you could lay down. You felt the bed dip as he climbed onto the bed and layed down next to you. You felt your body relax as his arm wrapped around your torso and pulled you in closer to him, his hand resting on your belly. 

~~~~~~~~~~

You were absolutely miserable. You due date was coming up and you couldn't wait to get this baby out of you. Bucky couldn't get out of this last mission, so he had Laura Barton babysitting you until he came back. You groaned in discomfort for the upteenth time. "I know, I know. It sucks." Laura comforted knowingly as she brought over a drink for you.

You were cushioned into the corner of the couch with your feet up on the coffee table. You pouted at her as you took the drink from her hand. You just wanted this baby to come out of you already! "How long?" You asked her again. Ever since Bucky left you had been asking how long it would be until he was back. She chuckled at you before checking her phone for the time.

"About 5 hours." She said with a wince. You whined at her news and shoved yourself deeper into the couch cushions. You wished he would just come back already and hold you. You and Laura continued to watch tv to pass the time, which is what it felt like you were always doing these days. 

You brought your hand up to your stomach when you felt an uncomfortable feeling forming. "You okay?" Laura asked as she sat up. You nodded and winced as more pain rolled over you. "Yeah I just- my stomach." You groaned as you rubbed your stomach. 

"Oh, sweetie." She cooed comfortingly and she patted your shoulder. "You're having contractions." She informed you. Your eyes widened in realization. "What? No, I'm not ready!" You complained as you tried to will the pain away with no avail. "It's okay." She comforted. "Let's see how far apart they are before we panic." You nodded in agreement. 

Within the next hour, your contractions were about 10 minutes apart. Laura kept trying to contact Bucky, but he wasn't answering. She tried other people on the team but they weren't answering either. When your contractions were 7 minutes apart she decided to take you to the hospital herself.

You were silently crying the whole way there. Scared to do this without Bucky, but also scared to do this in general. As much as you wanted this baby to be out of you, going through labor scared the heck out of you. 

You still hadn't heard from Bucky by the time Laura pulled up to the hospital. You texted him 911 several times on the drive over, but got no response. You couldn't put much thought into it as more contractions hit. Laura quickly got a wheelchair and pushed you into the hospital. They were quick to give you a room since you were in active labor.

You were really hoping Bucky would show up at some point before the baby came out. Laura was a good friend and all, but you really didn't want her to see all _that._ Your contractions were now 2 minutes apart and you were 8 cm dilated- meaning, it was almost time to push. 

"Where is he?" You sobbed. The pain was unbearable, but you really wanted Bucky to be here for this. "I don't know, sweetie." She admitted as she brushed your hair out of your face. She had been calling him every 10 minutes, but he still wasn't answering. After another half hour of contractions, the doctor announced that you were ready to push. 

You were screaming as you pushed. You were sure people could hear you on the next floor, but you could care less. There was a tiny human coming out of you after all. "Baby's crowning." The doctor announced from between your legs. You took a few deep, heavy breaths before you started pushing again. 

"I'm here!" You heard a familiar voice shout as they ran into the room. You felt relief as your eyes met Bucky's. He came up to your side and kissed your sweaty forehead. "You're just in time, dad!" The doctor greeted. "Baby is coming out." You gripped onto Bucky hand tightly and continued to push. 

He was telling you words of encouragement as you pushed. His words were interrupted as you heard crying erupt in the room. "It's a girl!" Announced the doctor gleefully. 


	23. Chilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer you can refuse

In your defense, you had never been to New York in January. It had not occurred to you to wear a jacket, especially when walking around in the city. You were from the south so usually a long sleeve shirt and jeans were plenty.   
  


Right now you were walking around with Sebastian. You were doing some shopping, but you were mostly just talking and catching up with each other.   
  


You had your hands shoved in your pants pockets to try and keep a little warm. You held in a shiver as a cold breeze passed by. Sebastian was oblivious to your cold state as he continued to talk about going to Europe to film.   
  


“So in March we’re going to be- are you cold?” He questioned, interrupting his own story. You held in another shiver as you shook your head no. “I mean, it’s a little chilly but I’m fine.” You gave him a reassuring smile.   
  


He looked at you doubtfully and kept an eye on you to see if you actually were cold. You both continued to walk around the city and chat. You wanted to go into a store to at least get out of the wind but you didn’t see any in sight.   
  


After another small shiver ran through your body, Sebastian suddenly stopped walking. “Okay, do you want my jacket?” He asked already starting to take it off before you even answered.   
  


“What? No, I’m fine.” You put your hands up in defense, trying to keep him from giving you your jacket. He gave you a disbelieving look as he continued to take off his jacket.   
  


“Just take it.” He insisted, trying to push the jacket into your hands. You grabbed it only to push it back at him. “I said I was fine.” You insisted. You continued walking so he would drop it.   
  


You felt sudden warmth engulf you as Sebastian dropped his jacket around your shoulders and continued walking next to you like nothing happened.   
  


“As I was saying, I’m not sure how long we’ll be over there.” He informed you. You could tell he was holding back his smirk at his winning the jacket arrangement.   
  


“Your a punk.” You told him with a faux disapproving look. You put your arms through the sleeves of the jacket and zipped it up. You couldn’t even be mad with the smile you saw emerge on Sebastian’s face. 


	24. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some questions

You were forced down to kneeling by the bullet in your knee, and then forced to your back by the bullet in your stomach. You could barely react, the pain was overwhelming and you couldn't hardly move. You felt yourself quickly slip into unconsciousness. 

The world around you was black but you could hear noise peaking through the darkness. "Wake up." You heard the voice in the distance. You tried to open your eyes but they felt too heavy. You felt someone shake you by the shoulder. The jostling movement caused you to hiss out in pain. "Wake up, agent!" The voice was closer and the shaking became more intense.

With a groan, you forced your eyes open. You noticed a blurry figure kneeling next to you holding pressure on your torso wound. Your eyes started rolling back in fatigue but the person next to you quickly cupped the back of your head and forced you to sit up. You weakly moaned in pain, but tried to force your eyes open.

"We have to get out of here." The other person hastily informed you. Without waiting for an answer they swept you up off your feet and bridal carried you away. You had no idea where this person was taking you. You didn't even know if they were on your team or not. They must have been if they were trying to get you out of harm's way. 

As far as you could tell, you had been walking for over an hour. Well, you weren't the one walking, but you were traveling for over an hour. The person who was still carrying you hadn't said a word since they picked you up. The entire walk you were having an internal battle of staying awake, your eyes trying to flutter closed every few minutes.

Eventually you came up to a cabin. From what you could tell it was small and secluded. Probably a safe house or something. Before you knew it the person carrying you gently put you down on the floor next to the unlit fireplace. They walked away for a few seconds before coming back with a what looked like a first aid kit. Your vision was still somewhat blurry, but you could now tell that the mysterious person was a man.

You were still fighting the battle to stay awake, you didn't even notice that the man lifted up your shirt to tend to your stomach wound. You felt a suddenly alertness and a stinging pain when the man poured a burning liquid, you assumed it was alcohol, on your wound. 

"Son of a bitch!" You yelled out as your body tried to curl up. The man held your shoulder down to prevent you from moving. "Try not to move." He instructed calmly as he held you down and poured more alcohol on your stomach. "Fuck! That's easy for you to say, you don't have some maniac pouring alcohol in your bullet wound!" You informed him as you grit your teeth.

"Hmm, never been called a maniac to my face before." He reminisced sarcastically. You huffed out, exasperated by this man's attitude. The pain was finally starting fade a little. You looked up at the man finally. Immediately you recognized him, Barnes. He was supposed to stay with Wilson on the far east wing of the warehouse. You were assigned to the far west wing with your partner. 

"Where's Jones?" You asked in a panic, trying and failing to sit up. He was still holding you down. "Hey! Calm down!" He reprimanded. "Everyone got to the jet fine. I was sent to come back and get you. They were being shot at so I made them go back to the compound." His tactile response irritated you a bit. How could he be so calm about this?

"I took you to the closest safe house. Wilson has our coordinates, he'll probably be here in a few hours." He finally let go of your shoulder and went to grab something out of the first aid kit. When he pulled out tweezers your eyes went wide. 

"There's no exit would, but I think I can see it." He told you casually before taking his belt off. "Bite this." He instructed. You barely had time to react before a searing pain ran through your stomach. You wear biting the crap out of his belt, your screams were loud as hell, but Barnes looked unbothered as he continued to dig for the bullet. 

After agonizing minutes, you weren't even sure how many, he finally pulled back. "I can't get it out." He confessed. You looked at him in disbelief. All the pain for nothing? You spit the belt out of your mouth let your head fall back in defeat. You knew what would happen if your wound wasn't properly taken care of soon. Barnes quietly starting dressing your stomach wound, trying to slow the bleeding.

After a few quiet minutes, he finally said a quick, "Lift your leg." The bullet to your knee was through and through, so he quickly cleaned it and wrapped it up. He balled up a couple blankets from the bed for you to elevate your leg on and then there was silence.

You let it sit for a few minutes before you finally spoke up. "So." You started awkwardly. "Got any family?" You asked, lifting your head slightly so you could see him. He looked at you in confusion, wondering why you would even ask. He shrugged as his answer and looked away. 

You sighed at his refusal. "Look, you might as well talk to me. Unless you want to sit here in awkward silence for hours." You informed him, but he still wasn't looking your way. "Or I can start singing." You suggested, a mischievous smile growing on your face. Still no answer. You shrugged and took in as deep a breath as your wound would allow. 

"Soooommmmmee body once told me the world wa-" You were quickly cut off by a hand covering your mouth. "No." He told you simply with a stern look on his face. You smiled behind his hand. He sighed in defeat and took his hand off your mouth. "What do you want to know?" He asked tiredly as he sat closer to your head. 

"Got any family?" You repeated you earlier question. He was silent for a moment before answering. "My parents are long gone, and my sister are all dead." His answer saddened you. You momentarily forgot that he was a man out of time. "What about nieces or nephews?" You asked looking up at him. He was looking straight forward still. He shrugged. "I know my sisters had kids but I doubt they want to know me." His voice was getting rough.

"That's not true." You reassured. He finally looked at you, his face full of disbelief. Before he could give all of his reasons, you gave him yours. "If you think for a second that your sisters would bad mouth their big brother Bucky who always took care of them and went off to fight in the war, then you clearly didn't know your sisters." You informed him in a matter-of-fact tone. 

He looked surprised at your answer. "How did you..." His question trailed off. "Steve." You answered simply. Bucky nodded in understanding. He was quiet for a few seconds before he suddenly asked you, "What about you? Got family?" You nodded. "Just mom and dad." You told him. "My brother died in Afghanistan, almost 10 years ago now." A sad smile was forming on your face at the thought of your brother.

You could feel yourself starting to get weaker, the bandages were soaked by your bleeding. You tried not to draw attention to it, but you're sure Barnes already knew. Silently, he lifted up your head so you could rest it on his leg. He put a comforting hand on your hairline, gently brushing your hair off your forehead.

"My dad has early onset alzheimer's, so he's always asking me where my brother is." You felt tears come to your eyes but you fought them back. "It sucks to have to remind him all the time, but I guess that's just what it is." You cleared your throat before continuing. "My mom wants me to be a stay at home mom." You chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. 

"You don't want that?" He questioned softly, his hand still running through your hair. You scoffed. "How could I bring children into a world as terrible as this one?" You voice turned angry but your face still showed the sadness of that reality. At this point, you would probably never even get the chance to have children. You probably wouldn't even get to see your parents again. 

"I wanted to be an engineer." Barnes informed you, trying to change the subject. His confession brought a wobbly smile to your face. You looked up and met his eyes. He was looking at you with a soft smile on his face. "Why an engineer?" You questioned softly. You were hiding your clenched teeth behind closed lips. "I like building stuff and I like science." His answer was so simple and pure, your heart felt for him. 

"I thought I would stay in the army before I was recruited by SHIELD." You confessed. "Before that I wanted to be a teacher." He looked surprised by your confession. "I thought I would teach kindergarten or something." You chuckled at the thought of you, a person who kills bad guys, being a teacher for little kids. 

"I guess neither of us got what we wanted." He stated ruefully. Both of you sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking about what could have been. It was getting harder for you to breathe so you tried to keep it shallow, not that it did any good. Bucky never let up running his fingers through your hair, doing his best to comfort you. "I used to do this for my sisters." He confessed. "If they were sad or sick, it helped calm them down." 

You hummed at his words. "Your sisters have an amazing brother." You made sure to put emphasis on have, wanting him to know he's still an amazing brother. "My brother always took me out for ice cream. There was a cute little shop around the corner from our house." You reminisced. You were sad when the owner passed and they closed down the store.

You noticed that Barnes' face was going out of focus and your vision was getting blurry. You tried to blink it away, but it didn't help. You knew it wouldn't be long now. His eyes were looking between yours rapidly, his face careful not to show his worry. He looked at his watch to see how long it had been. He cursed when he saw less than an hour had passed since he brought you to the cabin. Wilson probably wouldn't get here in time.

"Y'know, Steve and I used to have sleepovers." He shared with you. "We would build a fort with the couch cushions and stay up for hours. His ma would be so mad when she came home from work and we were still awake." He laughed while shaking his head. "But I think she was just glad that Steve had a friend to stay with him while she was away. We were all worried about Steve back then. And now he's all..." His voice trailed off.

"Do you wish-" You cleared your throat. "Do you wish that... you were still... in your time?" You struggled to get the question out. You were breathing roughly now. He gave your question some thought. "Sometimes, I guess. It would've been nice to not have been tortured for so many years, _obviously_." His sarcasm made you smile. "But I'm glad I got to know some of the people here now." He made sure to make strong eye contact when he said that.

You couldn't hide your blush even if you tried. He cleared his throat and went on to tell another story. "We used to sneak into baseball games. Neither of us had much money, so we would sneak in through the side gate a few hours before the game started and hide. And if all went well, we would get to watch the whole game. We only got caught a few times." 

He went on, telling you story after story of his childhood. You would make little comments here and there but it was getting harder to talk as time went on. You felt your eyes struggle to stay open, he did too. "Hey." He said softly. "I need you to try to stay awake a little bit longer. Wilson will be here any minute now." He hoped. You nodded and fought internally to stay awake, for him. He continued on with his stories.

By now you were gasping for breath. You could feel tears streaming down your face, both from the pain and being scared. You weren't ready to go. "Bucky." You rasped out. You reached a hand to him, which he quickly grabbed and squeezed. "It's okay." He comforted softly. He brought your hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. "It's okay." He kept saying it over and over. You finally closed your eyes and stopped fighting against the battle you were never going to win. 

With one last ragged breath in, your body finally let go. Your hand became loose in Bucky's grip and your head lulled to the side. The room became still with silence. Bucky sat there, angry. Angry that you were taken too soon. Angry that there was nothing he could do but watch. Angry that he couldn't stop you from getting hurt in the first place. He just sat there, angry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when I wrote the ending. Not where I was planning for the story to go.


	25. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anniversary

You got woken up in the middle of the night for an emergency surgery. You got to your lab right as the quinjet landed on the platform. Meeting the team at the door you hastily asked, "What happened?" as you helped wheel Sam in on the stretcher. "Three shots to the back." Bucky informed you from the other side of the stretcher. Bucky helped you lift Sam onto the table and stepped out of your way.

Hours later Sam was finally in recovery, he would have to be out for a while, but ultimately okay. The sun was rising as you took a seat on the balcony, you never liked having to perform surgery on your friends. "Hey." Bucky greeted as he joined you on the balcony. He handed you a mug of hot tea and a breakfast sandwich. You weren't even sure where he got it but you were grateful. With a deep sigh you rested your head on Bucky's shoulder. He put his arm around you and pulled you closer. You sat in silence as you ate your breakfast. 

Before long you had to get up and get ready for your work day. Just because you had to get up early for an emergency surgery didn't mean you could skip work. "I'll see you later." You told Bucky, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek before departing to your lab. He decided to check on Sam in recovery, even though he wouldn't up for a few hours. He sat in the chair next to Sam's bed. He got one of the books off the side table and read for a couple hours. 

He got pulled out of his reading trance when he sensed movement from the bed. Sam was waking up. Bucky quickly pressed the call button on the side of the bed. Within a minute, you were walking into the room with your assistant coming in behind you. With a quick smile you greeted Bucky before turning your attention to an awakening Sam.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" You quietly asked. The man on the bed groaned in pain but didn't open his eyes. "Administer another dose of morphine." You ordered your assistant, who immediately did so. Bucky stood back and watched, he always admired the way you took charge at work. "He'll probably be out of it for a while." You informed Bucky.

"No." Protested Sam groggily with his eyes still closed. You shot Bucky a look of amusement before looking back at Sam. "No?" You questioned as you cocked your head to the side. "I don't wanna go." He slurred as he struggled to open his eyes. Bucky snorted at his friend's nonsense behavior. "I'll come back later." You informed both of the boys, mostly Bucky. With a quick kiss to Bucky's cheek, you were gone. 

"Woah, dude. That pretty doctor likes you." Sam mumbled out to Bucky after you left the room. Bucky rolled his eyes at the drugged mans words. "I sure hope so since we're together." Bucky informed Sam in an obvious tone. He sat back in the chair and picked up the book again. Before he could start reading again he was interrupted. "Damn son!" Sam exclaimed. "How long has _that_ been going on?" He wasn't even looking at Bucky anymore, he was looking at his hands in mystery, as if they weren't his.

Bucky wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. He had to think about Sam's question for a moment, though. Neither of you really kept track of dates. "I guess exactly a year to date." Bucky admitted with some surprise, he couldn't believe you were together that long. "Oh so it's your anniversary!" Sam teased while raising his eyebrows up and down. "What'd ya get er?" Sam slurred as the pain medicine was starting to take effect, he was fighting to keep his eyes open. 

"Get her? What exactly am I supposed to get her?" Bucky questioned the drowsy man next to him. "Fancy... diamonds..." Sam trailed off as he passed out. Bucky thought about the, now sleeping, man's words. It had never occurred to him to him to get you any gifts just because you had been dating for a certain amount of time. He decided to go back to your shared floor so he could do some 'Googling' like Sam taught him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a _very_ long day, you were finally back to your shared apartment. You couldn't wait to collapse on the couch and fall asleep. You were taken by surprise when you walked in, however. On the couch was a distraught Bucky, head in his hands, muttering nonsense. "Hey, what's wrong?" You asked concerned. You sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his leg. 

With a deep breath he lifted his head up. "I ruined today." He admitted, looking apologetic. His statement confused you. "What do you mean?" You asked as you scooted closer to him. He lifted you up and placed you on his lap, your feet resting on the couch cushion next to him. "It's our anniversary. And I didn't get you anything." He told you dejectedly. His face was nuzzled against your neck. 

You thought about his statement for a moment. "I didn't know it was our anniversary." You admitted to him. He lifted his head up in surprise. "You didn't?" He questioned, his eyes bouncing between yours as if he was looking for an answer. You shook your head. "I don't really care about that stuff." You shrugged. Bucky wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you tight. "Oh, thank God." He breathed. You sat on the couch in silence for a minute.

"I am, however, starving. Can we order pizza?" You questioned as your stomach started growling. "I'll order you all the pizza you want." Bucky told you sweetly as he kissed your cheek. 


	26. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home

You were finally coming home after a long day. You had all your heavy grocery bags on your left arm, because you weren't a two trip bitch. You used your empty right hand to unlock the door of your apartment. You were positive that you turned off all the lights and the tv before you went to work, so the fact that they were all on only meant one thing.

"I hate when you do this." You told the person who broke in for the millionth time. You rushed to the kitchen so you could finally put down the bags that were cutting off the circulation in your arm. "Everyone does." Bucky informed you as he sat on your couch, eating your chips, watching your tv. You huffed in annoyance then started putting away your groceries. 

After a few minutes you had finished your task and joined Bucky on the couch, but sat on the far end. You were still mad that he was eating your favorite chips yet again. He was watching his usual trash tv show. "You come here often?" He asked as soon as you sat down, not even looking at you. "This is _my_ fucking apartment." You replied.

You leaned forward to grab the remote on the coffee table, but Bucky was quick to grab it first. "Hey!" You complained trying to grab it from him. He quickly hid it under his sweatshirt, because that was the best hiding place he could think of. _Idiot._

"Go fuck yourself, Bucky." You spat with false mallace as you resided back in your spot. "Fuck me yourself, coward." He retaliated before he finished off your chips. "Don't tempt me with a good time." You sarcastically warned. You then got out your phone so you could have some form of entertainment other than his _stupid_ tv show. 

You gasped in surprise when the thicc hunk of a man straddled your lap. Before you could say anything he cupped your jaw and smashed his lips against yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this one for a while


	27. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always different around you

It was something that you got told a lot. _He's different around you._ It wasn't something that you really noticed. Sure, he was nice to you. He was nice to a lot of people. Well, you didn't actually know that for sure, you just assumed. It wasn't like you actually saw him every day. Sure, you worked in the same building, but you had _very_ different jobs. He was out on missions every other week. And you spent most of your day in the lab. 

When you weren't in the lab you were reading. You were what some might call a bookworm. It was common to see you walking around the complex with your nose shoved in a book, not noticing the world around you. 

  
Currently, you were waiting for the elevator to open so you could go home for the day. Engrossed in your book, you barely noticed someone standing next to you also waiting for the elevator. You didn't even notice that the doors had opened and the person that was next to you had entered the elevator. "You coming in?" Their questioned pulled you away from your book. You looked up and saw that _the_ Bucky Barnes was holding the doors open for you. Slightly embarrassed, you closed your book and stepped in next to him.

"Floor?" He asked, his hand hovering over the buttons. "Garage." You answered simply. He pushed the button and the two of you stood in silence. You felt too awkward to say anything. You wanted to open your book again to escape, but before you could the doors opened. Bucky gestured for you to walk out first, to which you nodded your thanks. You tried not to speed walk to your car, you were hoping his car wasn't parked near yours. 

As soon as you closed yourself inside your car you rested your head against the steering wheel and let out a big sigh. You gave yourself a minute to calm down before you drove home. Bucky watched with a small smile on his face as your car left the parking garage. He was hoping that he would get to see you again tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were in the communal kitchen preparing your lunch. It was just apple slices with peanut butter. Well, right now it was just apple slices because the peanut butter was hiding on the top shelf. If you were at home you would just hop in the counter and grab it. But since you were at work, you couldn't exactly _do_ that. You were about to give up and just eat your apples plain when you saw someone walk in out of the corner of your eye. 

You turned towards them, ready to ask, but you froze. Standing in the kitchen with you was none other than Bucky himself. You both had a moment of silent staring before you shook yourself out of it. "Can you um... Can you grab that for me?" You asked, pointing to the peanut butter. He just nodded and stepped right next to you.

You wanted to step back and give him room, but you couldn't help but marvel at how close he was to you. You got to see up close how muscular his arms were. You could even smell his cologne a little. He easily reached up and grabbed the jar. Your fingers brushed slightly as he handed it over to you. And before you could even thank him, he was gone. You stood alone in the kitchen, wondering. Had he not come in here to eat? You shrugged it off and got out a knife so you could finally have some peanut butter with your apple slices. 

As Bucky walked away, he thought about how dumb he was being. He could've stayed in there with you while he ate his lunch. Now he'll have to wait until you're gone to eat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time he saw you was in the gym. You were jogging on the treadmill when he walked in. It would be very obvious if he left that it was because of you, especially since you already made eye contact with him. He decided to just go to the opposite side of the gym and pretend like you weren't there. That was also hard because there were mirrors everywhere. All he had to do was look up and there you were, minding your own business on the treadmill.

After about half an hour Steve had joined him. Somehow, Steve convinced him to spar in the boxing ring. They were a good match for each other any day. That is, any day except for today. Bucky didn't think he could focus long enough with you still in the gym. You had gone from the treadmill to the stationary bike, which faced the boxing ring.

He could tell you were trying to not look at him, instead you focused your attention on the bike's monitor screen. It was easier for him to focus with that knowledge in his head. He and Steve were twenty minutes into sparing, and there was still no clear winner. Both men were sweating and breathing heavily. There was also a small crowd of people watching. 

Bucky glanced over in your direction on the bike, except you weren't there anymore. He got so sidetracked in looking around the gym for you, he didn't notice Steve's high kick coming towards him until it was too late. Steve's foot collided with the side of Bucky's head and down he went. Bucky was on his back looking up at the ceiling, trying to blink away the black spots.

Steve's worried face came into his view, as did yours. He could see you mouthing something but his ears didn't register the words. "-re you alright?" He finally made out your question. He blinked a few more time before nodding once. You breathed a sigh of relief and stood up straight. He saw you say something to Steve but he was too distracted by your beauty to register the words.

Steve held out a hand for him to grab and hauled him up. You helped steady him as he swayed a little on his feet. "I think we need to take you to medical." You informed him. Normally he would disagree because the serum took care of just about any injury, but he found himself agreeing with you. Steve's face showed his surprise at the agreement, he was ready to carry a resisting Bucky all the way to the medical wing. 

Bucky was being held up by both you and Steve, although Steve was taking on most of the weight. Together you walked him over to the medical wing. You even stayed with him until you weren't allowed to anymore, when they had to do the scans. With one more worried look his way, you reluctantly left the medical wing. Bucy watched you walk away until he couldn't see you anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's the head?" You asked him when he walked into your lab. It had been about a week since you last saw each other. "Better." He answered holding back his smile. He was back to normal after two day. As he predicted, the serum took care of everything. You smiled as you went back to work, satisfied by his answer. You would be lying to yourself if you said you weren't worried about him.

Bucky was in the lab to get maintenance on his arm. Normally Stark would do it, but he was on vacation. That lead Bucky to you. Sure other lab techs could do it, but he was not going to let just anyone touch his arm. "Have a seat." You gestured him to sit on the chair next to your table. 

Bucky tried to be as still as possible, and he could tell that you were being as gentle as you could be. He appreciated that. Usually, people assumed he couldn't feel them tampering with the wires or moving things around. Well, he can. And it's not exactly comfortable. 

"We have a mission coming up in Russia." Bucky informed you, breaking the silence. "Oh yeah?" You questioned. You were using the tiniest screwdriver he had ever seen under a panel on his hand. "Some guy is making illegal weapons. Rumor has it he's selling them to a small Hydra base." He didn't know why he was telling you this. He wasn't one to talk to people.

"Oof." Was all you replied. You were very focused on not messing up his entire arm rather than carry conversation with him. He waited a few minutes until you closed the panel on his hand to say the what he was going to say next. "I was thinking, that when I get back...Maybe we can go to lunch?" He questioned nervously. It had been decades since he asked a girl out. 

You paused your movements as you registered his question. Slowly, you lifted your head to look at him. He was biting his lip as he waited for your response. "Like a...Like a date?" You asked hopefully but nervously. He took a big inhale. "Yeah." He confirmed. "Like a date. If you want." He added on.

The smile was growing on your face. "Okay." You answered simply. You hid your blush by turning to the table and getting another tool. Bucky couldn't contain his smile, happy that you agreed. 


	28. Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sight issues

It was no secret that you had bad vision. You’ve been wearing glasses for most of your life. And as you got older your sight just got worse and worse.   
  


Contacts weren’t an option because they irritated your eyes. Surgery definitely wasn’t an option because it scared the crap out of you. So you just had to deal with your glasses.   
  


It wasn’t all that bad, especially since you were quite use to them at this point in your life. You had some bad habits however.   
  


You would constantly fall asleep wearing them. You would also leave them in unconventional places, like on the floor or in the shower.   
  


Ever since you started dating Bucky, however, your glasses always end up on your bedside table. You would always fall asleep before him, and he would always gently slip your glasses off your face and place them on the table next to you.   
  


He made sure to leave them in the same spot so you could easily find them. There were times before you started dating that you asked him to come over just to help you find your glasses that were hiding in plain sight.   
  


He may look like he could kill you, but he’s one of the most caring guys you’ve dated. When the two of you are getting frisky, he’ll pause and slip your glasses off so they don’t get broken. He will also clean them for you when he notices that the lenses are dirty.   
  


Honestly, even if you weren’t dating, you’re just glad to have Bucky in your life. 


End file.
